


California Howl

by Suneater (Gryn)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, I take nothing seriously, It's mostly just bad puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryn/pseuds/Suneater
Summary: Jason's six feet of blond California hunk, topped off with dazzling eyes and the small fact that he's a werewolf. Piper can work with that, at least she thinks so.Jasiper werewolf au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for indulging me in another one of my aus. For those of you familiar with my work and other multi-chapter fics I can tell you that this one won't get abandoned because it's already completed and I'll be releasing the chapters as I edit them. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at son-of-rome if you'd like to chat.
> 
> Enjoy the fic!

The horrible chime rings inside the cramped confines of the waiting area of the mechanic's shop. Everything in the room feels like it was five years old even when it was brand new, and could all do with a good scrubbing.

"Be right there!" someone shouts from the garage through the open door off to the left.

"No you won't!" Piper shouts back, kicking open the swinging gate that divides the customer area from the 'employees only' area.

"You're late!" the voice echos off the bare walls and grease stained concrete floors.

"Yeah, and I brought coffee," Piper responds, picking her way through the minefield of half completed projects and car parts, some stacked as tall as she is.

"Coffee? I have coffee here."

"You have brown water here, that doesn't qualify as coffee.” Piper stops in the middle of the shop, between an old Chevy truck that looks more rust than steel and a crate that has the word hazardous on it.”Okay where the hell are you, Leo?"

"Under the VW," he responds, his voice muffled by steel and oil.

Piper moves over another row towards a VW bug with a new paint job covering up the fact that it's seen better days. Everything in Leo's garage has seen better days, but everything here is also on the path back to salvation, at least if the owner of the car can afford it and Leo can ever finish it.

"So do you want coffee or not?" Piper asks as soon as she's standing over the pair of disembodied legs sticking out from under the car.

"You know, I'm a little offended. If my coffee isn't good enough for you maybe my tofu tacos aren't good enough for you either."

"Then I guess you don't want the coffee... or the breakfast burrito either." Piper holds out the bag and waits.

Leo doesn't hold out for a second before he's shoved himself clear of the car, snatching the bag from her hand and peering into it.

"Chorizo?"

"Grossly enough, yes."

"You're the best!" Leo jumps up, reaching out to give her a hug.

"No way grease monkey. Maybe after you shower."

"Can't shower," Leo says through a mouthful of burrito. "Have to get this finished. Some guy wants to take this thing to a car show next week and is dishing out the money to get it there."

Further conversation is paused as tools clatter and Leo curses in a mixture of Spanish and English.

"You alright?" Piper asks when things have calmed down.

"Yeah, just dropped my burrito."

"Please, please do not tell me you're still eating it," Piper squeezes her eyes closed.

"Five second rule dude!" he slurs, as if his mouth is full.

"That's disgusting," Piper mutters.

"Why are you late anyways? Too cool to hang out with me?"

Piper tracks down the stool tucked away in the corner just for her. Something she bought after Leo opened his shop and it became apparent that there would be no clean surfaces to sit on unless she provided her own.

"I was a little busy."

"Busy? With what? I'm you're only friend-"

"I have other friends," Piper interjects.

"Okay," Leo laughs. "And I've got a beautiful girlfriend on a distant island. So what were you up to? Throwing yourself at that blond guy from your apartment building?"

Piper keeps her eyes on the cup of coffee in her hand, turning it slowly and watching a drop of liquid run around the edge of the lid.

"No!" Leo shouts. "Piper! You dog!" Leo comes flying out from under the car.

"What? I didn't say anything!"

"Exactly! Every chance you get you drool over that guy, and I make a joke and get no response? No 'I wish', no dreamy eyes. Nothin'. So spill, McLean."

Leo props his elbows on his knees, staring at her with a shit-eating grin.

"We might have had a date last night..."

"And what? It continued until this morning?" Leo raises his eyebrows at her, waiting patiently.

"No! I just... may have had to shower this morning."

"McLean! You did it!"

"Leo it's not-"

"And you didn't even tell me you had a date!"

"It wasn't really planned. I just kind of ran into him and he asked me out and things just... happened."

"Something happened," Leo says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Leo," Piper says seriously. "I know you're upset that I took him from you-"

"Oh shut up!" he groans.

"But you need to be happy for us," Piper loses her straight face and falls into a fit of laughter.

"Screw you," Leo growls.

"I'm good, thanks." Piper grins as she takes another sip of coffee.

Leo feigns a disgusted face, clutching at his stomach for full effect. Before he can continue with his over dramatic act another chime pierces the garage. Leo straightens up and looks to Piper, eyes wide.

"What? Like you said, I've only got one friend."

"Ha ha," Leo says flatly.

He pushes himself up and heads for the front, Piper following behind him at a distance. Her guess is another customer is here to have Leo salvage their hunk-of-junk car.

"Can I help you, man?" Leo asks.

Piper moves to see who the guy is, a tiny flutter of hope that it's Jason betraying her.

"Dude, you okay?" Leo's voice carries through the garage.

Piper takes another step and spots the guy through the open doorway. He's tall, dark hair slicked back and a week's worth of untrimmed facial hair. He's also leaning over the counter, both hands pressed to the glass and, weirdest of all, he's sniffing.

"Uh, dude? You need something?" Leo takes a hesitant step towards the guy.

The guy takes another deep sniff, head snapping in Piper's direction. His mouth forms into a sneer, eyes narrowing. The sight is made worse by the sound of his nails scraping against the countertop. Piper takes a step back, ready to run or grab the nearest heavy object.

"Look man if you're not here about a car you need to leave." Leo keeps his voice strong, even taking another step towards the stranger.

"Fine," the guy growls, eyes still fixed on Piper.

He turns and shoves the door open, the metal handle cracking against the outside wall. Another chime punctuates his exit.

"Have a great day, asshole," Leo calls after him.

When Leo comes back into the garage Piper is still standing in the same spot, staring after the creep.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just... that guy seemed off."

"Freaking wackos man, they're everywhere." Leo shakes his head and heads past Piper. "So you were filling me in on your romp with Blue Eyes."

"Sorry, Leo," Piper says, finally breaking out of her trance. "Not gonna feed your man crush fantasies."

"You tease.”

* * *

 

”Wrench,” Leo hollers, voice reverberating off the underside of the car.

“Which wrench?” Piper responds, eyes skimming over the surprisingly organized line of tools.

“The one that fits this bolt.”

“Leo, how the hell am I supposed to know what size that is?”

“Just give me the wrench!”

Piper picks through the tools, brushing aside anything that looks reasonable to pick out a tool just large enough to work if Barbie was driving the VW.

“Here you go,” she says cheerily.

Leo's hand disappears under the car, her grin instantly growing.

“You. Suck.”

“You said to give you the wrench.”

“A bigger wrench!” Leo's hand shoots out from under the car, waving the tiny tool frantically.

“Okay,” Piper days calmly.

She grabs the next biggest wrench, swapping it out for the one Leo is still waving around. His hand makes it halfway back under the car before he stops, fingers feeling around the tool she's given him. In a perfect rendition of a soap opera drama Leo's hand falls to the garage floor, tool clattering as it bounces off.

“I hate you. You know that, McLean?”

“Do you though?” she asks, voice proud.

He appears from under the car, lips pressed into a tight line, burrito wrapper clutched in his hand.

Piper eyes the wrapper for a second warily.

“Leo, don't.”

His hand moves back, arm cocking for a throw.

“Leo,” she warns.

The chime from the door screeches in the otherwise silent garage, Piper reactively glancing sideways in the direction of the noise.

Leo pounces, the wrapper shooting towards her. His aim is good, not great, and the projectile glances off of her.

“What the hell!” Piper shouts, kicking out her leg in a half hearted attempt to get revenge.

“Ow!” Leo whines, hand rubbing the spot she managed to kick him.

“Piper!” The voice booms through the shop, turning both Piper and Leo's heads.

Six feet of well built California blond appears through the doorway, fists clenched and teeth bared. His shirt is wrinkled, stuck to him in a wonderfully disheveled way by the layer of sweat that's coating every inch of exposed tan skin. For a second Piper could even swear he's growling.

“Jason?” Piper asks as if she can't see him standing in front of her.

His eyes latch onto her, inspecting her, before shooting to Leo.

“Uh, hey,” Leo says in greeting.

“Are you okay?” Jason asks, eyes darting to her for a second before returning to Leo.

“Are _you_ okay?” She asks.

Jason blinks for the first time since he's shown up.

“I'm- I'm fine.”

“You sure about that? Because you burst in here ready for a fight. You probably scared Leo half to death.”

“Hey!” Leo protests.

“Wait, how did you even know I'd be here?”

Jason's shoulders drop an inch, the hard lines of muscles in his arms softening. He glances quickly at Leo, then slowly, and with a bit of fumbling, takes a sheet of paper from his pocket.

_Leo's Repair and Tofu Tacos_ is printed in bold black letters across the page.

“Leo, you ass! I told you not to put those on people's doors!”

“I didn't!” he says defensively. “I put them in mail slots.” Leo plasters on a self assured grin even as he slides away from her.

“Putting that aside for now…” Piper gives Leo a dark glare. “So _why_ are you here?”

“I thought you might be in trouble,” he says quickly, eyes moving to the floor.

Piper eyes Jason, still trying to piece together the Jason that's standing in front of her now with the one that burst into the room. The memory of Jason from the night before doesn't help her think clearly.

“Uh huh.” Piper glances to Leo who only gives her a shrug.

“Could- could we talk somewhere private?” Jason asks, his own eyes straying in Leo's direction.

“Sure,” she says hesitantly, taking a step towards the door but keeping space between herself and Jason.

Piper leads them to the front of the shop, stepping aside as Jason jumps forward to hold open the door for her.

“Look, Jason,” she says as she steps out onto the sidewalk. “I know we both kind of rushed off this morning, and we should talk, but it's a little-” She stops, words trailing off as she catches his distant and vacant look.

“Fuck,” he growls.

Piper blinks, mouth dropping open, unsure of what to say to the seemingly complete stranger in front of her.

His eyes focus on her, burning with an electric energy. A small jolt runs down her spine, the skin at the back of her neck crawling.

“Run,” he says, voice heavy and rough just before he pushes past her.

She turns in time to see him slam into another figure, both of them growling. The same stranger that walked into Leo’s squares off with Jason, fists clenched, face turned into a snarl, and terrifyingly enough, fangs barred.

“So you found a toy to play with,” the guy sneers.

“Shut the fuck up,” Jason growls back.

“Ha, they're sheep and you're still interested in fu-” The words die as Jason throws himself forward, fists flying.

Piper takes a step forward, stops, watches. Jason grabs at the guy, fingers curling into whatever he can grasp, both of them stumbling as they twist, each pushing to force the other back. She misses the moment the fight shifts, but sees the guy's snarled grin vanish before Jason throws him into the street. He catches himself enough to land on his feet, stumbling backwards from the momentum, but not enough to avoid four tons of rolling steel that blares its horn as it barrels down on him.

Piper flinches as the truck connects, brakes squealing, steel crunching. The second of noise, of violence, is followed by silence. No yelps, no cries of agony, no commotion. For a second she wonders if this is the silence that follows, or precedes the storm.

When she opens her eyes Jason still stands facing the street, fists clenched at his side. The street itself is empty and Piper has to blink.

“Jason,” her voice is a whisper. “What the fuck was that.”

His shoulders drop, his fists slowly uncurling. She opens her mouth, ready to ask again when he turns to her, eyes softer, heavier.

“That” - he takes a breath - “was a werewolf.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the truth is out, there's a lot to explain and process. That's also going to require a lot of jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the asks and feedback I've gotten! I appreciate all of it. I'll be posting every weekend, though I can't say what day for sure the chapters will be going up.
> 
> This chapter is very dialogue heavy and I'm sorry about that. There's more action in chapters to come.
> 
> Again, if you'd like to talk you can find me at son-of-rome on tumblr. Enjoy!

“This is fucked. This is  _ so _ fucked.”

“Piper it's not- it's not that bad.”

“How”- she stops pacing and pivots to face him- “is it not that bad?”

“Well, uh, it's- it's…” Jason trails off, hand scratching at the back of his neck, head tilted unfairly to the side. 

Six feet of California dream guy, brilliant blue eyes, gentle smile, cute little flat but, all with a wonderful werewolf center. 

“A fucking werewolf.” She presses the heels of her hands to her eyes. 

“Piper I'm really sorry-” 

“A werewolf, Jason!” She points at him with both hands. “You and- and that- that guy! Werewolves!” 

“This is a lot to take in.” 

“No.” She gives a small broken chuckle. “Werewolves existing is a lot to take in. Us finally sleeping together is a lot to take in-”

“Finally?” Jason interrupts.

“But the fact that I slept with you,” Piper bulldozes through his comment, “a werewolf, and am now being- being  _ hunted _ because you're a  _ werewolf _ , that's…” She drops onto the couch, bouncing on the soft cushion, wondering if it would be better to call the humane society or an exorcist.

The day plays back through her mind in broken pieces, like some kind of shitty homemade horror movie. Flashes of leaving Jason's, rushing to Leo's, the glare of the guy- the werewolf, the way his eyes burned, nails scraping across glass, the growl, fangs snapping at her, the way he  _ smelled _ her. 

The last image throws the reel off the projector, the trailer coming to a fiery end.

Jason sits across from her, elbows propped on his knees, watching her quietly.

Piper stares at him, her words finally catching up with her. “Jason,” she says his name slowly. “Why was he after me?”

“What?”

“Why,” she takes her time with the words, “was he after me?”

“Uh, he, uh, might have smelled something.”

“Smelled what?”

“Well, uh, probably- probably me.” Jason's face turns a ridiculous soft shade of pink.

“Are you telling me”- she digs her fingers into her hair- “that he could smell that we had sex.”

Jason opens his mouth, a word hanging on the tip of his tongue before he slowly closes it. 

“Fuck!” Her voice echoes through the apartment. “I took a shower!” She's ready to loose another complaint when she catches him glancing at her, eyes gliding over her. “I still smell like it. I still smell like werewolf sex don't I?” For a moment his eyes bulge. 

“No. No- not at all.” He leans back, hands held up between them. 

“I smell like werewolf sex and you _ like it.”  _

_ “ _ No!” His voice cracks.

“Go outside!”

“What?” He blinks at her.

“Just go outside.” Her voice is a strained rattle. 

Slowly, reluctantly, Jason stands and heads towards the door. 

“You know this is my apartment, right?”

“Go.” She gives him a gentle shove to hurry him out, ignoring the feeling of his muscles beneath her hands. 

Jason swings the door open, takes a step out into the hall, and Piper swings the door shut behind him. 

“Piper we really need to talk.” 

“Okay, talk.”

“Through the door?” 

“Well we can't talk with you looking at me like that.” She rests her head against the door. 

“How was I looking at you?” 

“Like a pack of werewolves were going to be able to smell me a mile away.” She lets out a dry laugh. 

“That's not- I wasn't-” 

“Uh huh.” She turns, pressing her back into the door. 

“Could you let me inside?” He sounds like a kicked puppy and the image makes her squeeze her eyes shut. 

“So you can cover me in werewolf stank?”

“So we can talk without you yelling that word.” 

Piper sighs, pressing her fingers into her forehead. She lets the door and the silence sit between them. 

“Piper?” He knocks gently. 

“Okay, “ Piper says in a breath, hand dropping to her side. 

“You know that means you have to let me in.” 

“Not until you do your business.” Smiles, it's lopsided and weak but it's a smile. 

“Until I- was that a dog joke?” 

“I have no idea if you're house broken.” Her smile settles, sitting easily on her lips.

“Let me inside.” The handle turns and the door bumps into her. 

“I'm not letting you back out in five minutes.” She gives him a lopsided grin as he squeezes through the door. 

“Really? Dog jokes?” He cocks his slightly. 

“I slept with a werewolf. This is how I'm processing.” She shrugs. “Now I believe you have a shit load of things to explain.” 

“Well”- Jason lets out a long breath, hand running through his hair- “ where do you want to start?”

“How about with  _ how werewolves fucking exist.”  _

Jason's hand shoots past her, slamming the door closed with a crack that echoes in her ears. 

“Okay, can you, uh, maybe not use that word?” He grimaces like he's bitten into a lemon. 

“Sure. Dogboy work better?”

“Piper-”

“Jason, what the hell else am I going to call you? You change into a wolf. That's the definition of a-” Jason winces again- _ “werewolf.”  _ For his sake she lowers her voice when she says the w-word. 

“Lycan.” 

“Really? Underworld? That's the reference you want?” 

Jason shakes his head, mouth opening, closing, then opening again.

“There's a difference. It's a lot to explain.”

“How can it be harder than explaining you’re a werewolf- lycan. Whatever.” 

Jason's eyes lock with hers, staying there, looking for something. She keeps her eyes on his, not letting the warmth that builds inside her distract her. 

“We should sit.” He turns, breaking their look and heads towards the couch.

He falls into it, the first time Piper has seen him so anything that wasn't controlled, wasn't measured and even. His fingers intertwine, arms resting on his knees, eyes locked onto some point on the coffee table. 

“Do you know the story of Romulus and Remus?” 

Piper frowns, eyes narrowing at him.

“The twin brothers? The ones who were raised by-” She stops, the rest of the story falling into place. “Shit.” 

“By Lupa, a wolf.” Jason lifts his eyes from the table, the weight in them, the same weight that settles on his shoulders, hitches her breath. “They were the first, at least that's what we're told. Lycan and werewolf. And”- he starts in before she can, eyes focused on her- “there is a difference. In the story they fight over a hilltop, and in the end, Romulus kills Remus.”

“Guessing not a hilltop?” 

“No.” He takes a slow breath in. “Neither is the detail of them being raised by a shepherd. The truth is that Romulus did want to be a shepherd, but he wanted to shepherd mankind.”

“You mean people?”

“He thought he was better,” Jason's eyes move away from her. “Something created by the gods to watch and guide humanity. Even cull them if need be.” 

“Sounds like a great guy,” she deadpans.

“Remus.” Jason shakes his head. “Remus wanted to be master of mankind. A monster that fed on them, toyed with them, hunted them for sport. He thought he was better too, that they both were. That humans were their sheep.”

Every word pushes Jason's shoulders a little lower, and Piper understands. They put a weight on her, a heaviness in her chest that forces her to sit on the coffee table across from Jason, their knees touching.

“So they fought,” she says quietly. 

“Romulus killed Remus, but not soon enough. Not before he'd created more werewolves, some intentionally, others were survivors of his hunts.” Jason swallows, tongue tracing over his lips. “Romulus- he realized what would happen, what he'd let start. So he created his own followers, lycans. They swore to protect, to shepherd, to find the werewolves and end them.” 

“Jason, that sounds like an army.”

“The first Roman Legion.” He pushes up his sleeve, revealing black letters marked across his forearm. “We started the mark to identify ourselves. To prove our loyalty.” 

“Jason, that's-” 

“A lot to take in. I know.”

“Fucked up,” she finishes. “I thought you were a teacher or something?”

“I am. That's what I do. The Legion, that's, uh-”

“A hobby?” 

“My duty.”

“Duty. Being our shepherd? And I'm what, just an attractive sheep?” 

“No, Piper-”

“Romulus was a dick. I get Remus was worse but-”

“Neither of them were right. Especially Remus, but Romulus- the Legion- they- they're wrong.” Jason leans back, letting himself fall into the cushions. “Humanity aren't sheep.”

“So you don't think you're better than me?” 

“No,” he says with a shake of his head. “I don't- I don't think there's a difference between lycans and humans.”

“Other than the extra fur and scary ass teeth.” 

“I mean in a one-is-better-than-the-other thing.”

“So”- Piper leans forward to catch his eye. “You think we can all get along? Build big dog parks for you to change in during the full moon?”

He laughs, a quick huff that's barely anything but is still there. It still lifts his shoulders some.

“I'm not sure. I just know the Legion…” The pause in Jason's words lasts until he can force the pain from his eyes. “Well it's not the best place.” 

His words have a weight that looms over them, teetering on a edge and all it would take is for her to reach out and push. It's only the threat of that weight burying them while they're trying to figure this out that stops her. But avalanche or not, he'll have to let go someday. 

“Alright. Well you've explained that, now we move onto the important question.” 

“Right. I'm guessing you want to know-”

“The trick to getting rid of dog smell.” Her smile manages to slip through. “It's going to be awkward if every dog stops to smell me because I'm marked territory.” 

Jason chuckles, a deep stomach flipping sound that eases the bite of their situation. 

“You make it sound like this is going to be a common problem for you?” His eyes shine, actually  _ shine _ and it guarantees it's going to be a common problem. 

“Maybe.” Heat bubbles through her neck into her face. “But chew on my shoes  _ once _ and you'll never find out.” He groans.

“With the jokes again?”

“Oh,”- she cocks her head to the side -“it's cute you think you're getting away from them.” 

“Piper I don't chase cars-”

“Of course not.” She furrows her brow, voice full of feigned insult. “I wouldn't let you outside without a leash.”

“Piper-”

“When was the last time you were checked for fleas?”

“Piper,” he says her name in a laugh, leaning forward, hand reaching for her. 

“Are you up to date on your shots? Who's your vet? How many times a day do you need to be walked?” 

“You do understand I'm not _ actually _ a dog. Or a wolf for that matter.” His hands end up on her legs, sliding her closer. 

“So just discord and rhyme?” She smiles, waiting for him to put the pieces together. 

“Discord and- Duran Duran?” 

“I'm on the hunt down, I'm after you,” she sings, standing and pushing away from him. “And I'm hungry like a wolf.”

“Piper.” This time he manages to catch her hand, fingers squeezing into her palm. “Thank you.” His eyes soften, the sparkle turning to a haunting warmth. 

“Yeah, not sure what you're thanking me for.” 

“For handling this all so well.” His smile is stupid and goofy and threateningly close to making her smell even worse of him. 

“Oh no, I'm hugely in denial.” She flashes a smile. “On the inside I'm screaming and rocking in the fetal position.” 

His smile makes her want to curl against him, to bury her face into his shirt. 

“Well maybe a shower will help. And- I hate to say this- but citrus.” 

“That's the key to the denial? An orange?” She shakes her head at him, arms held out at her sides. 

“Sure. Why not?” He shrugs. “But I know it will help hide the smell.” Jason stands, giving her hand another squeeze before letting it go. “Wolves have a hard time with it. Which... is probably a good thing.” Another soft tint of pink covers his neck and cheeks. 

“So”- she breaks into a wry grin- “does that mean when I need to get you off the couch I just squirt you with a lemon?” 

“You're a riot, you know that?”

“What can I say?” She shakes, the laughter pushing to get out. “I leave ‘em  _ howling. _ ” 

She gives in, lets the laughter break free from her chest and come cackling out, loud enough to almost drown out his groan.

Piper dances across the living room, watching him process the horrible joke, the slow change from disgust to begrudging acceptance and finally that tiny bit of appreciation. 

“Now I'm actually going to shower, because that look has to be stopped.” 

“I'm not-” he starts to object.

“Looking at me like I'm covered in peanut butter? Sure thing.” She spins, ignoring the wide eyed, open mouthed gawk he gives her. 

Piper grabs the few things she brought with her to his apartment, picking them up from the places she threw them when she rushed in. 

“You're leaving?” Jason jumps up from the couch, rushing halfway to her before he slows and decides to shove his hands into his pockets. 

“Don't worry,” she chuckles. “I'm not going to stick you in a create. But I should make sure you have enough food.” She glances around his apartment. “Where's your bowl?” 

“Piper,” he says gently. “I'm not sure I should just leave you. Why don't you shower here?” He gives her a shrug, hands still jammed into his pockets. 

“Sure, because that won't end up with me smelling like lycan,” she deadpans. “I'm going to my place, where my stuff is, you know, like clothes.” 

“Right. Yeah. Well… “ He glances around his apartment. “Maybe- maybe I can come with you?” 

For all his complaints about the jokes, she could plop him in a field of kicked and begging puppies and not know the difference. She lets out a sigh, the image of his wanting blue eyes persistent even when she closes her eyes. 

Without a word she turns, heading for his front door, his eyes still lingering on her. The door swings open easily, the noise of cars and echoes and apartment life greeting her. 

“Well?” She gestures to the door. “Come on boy, come on.” She pats her leg, even giving him a whistle for good effect. 

His eyes narrow at her.

“I promise it's not a trick to get you to the vet.” The laugh she manages to hold in, the smile she doesn't.

“You know what, I'll stay here.”

“Suit yourself.” She shrugs, stepping out of his apartment and swinging the door shut. 

The cement stairs and stucco walls echo her footsteps, the reverberated sound of converse bouncing down the hallway. That sound is broken by the pounding of heavier footsteps and the sound of Jason shouting her name.

“Chewed your way out already?” She glances over her shoulder. 

A desperate rushed blond should be rushing towards her, and he very much is, but his eyes are alight, brows pushed together, face drawn up tight. A cellphone with a shattered screen and chipped case is clutched in his hands, her cellphone.

“It's Leo,” he practically growls. “The werewolf was back.” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your best friend can't make fun of you for who you sleep with, then who can?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another round of 'Dan makes shitty puns and dog jokes', this time with more Leo!

The horrible ring of the electric chime and the sound of rattling glass bounces off the grease and oil stained walls, echoing back into Leo's shop. Both the sight of Jason shoving the door so violently and the door itself flying back stops Piper from making it any further into the room than the threshold.

“Okay,” she says flatly, waiting for the door to stop shaking. 

“Hey!” Leo's voice comes from the depths of the shop. “Thanks for breaking the door.” 

“What happened?” Jason shouts, voice a deep rumble. 

He marches from the office into the shop, not waiting for Leo's response. Piper doubles her pace, nearly jogging to keep up with his long, stalking strides. Jason prowls through the spare parts and derelict projects, head snapping side to side. 

“What happened? That weird dude came back and broke into my shop,” Leo's disembodied voice comes from somewhere in the shop. 

Jason growls, a low rumble that raises the hair on her arms. 

“Down boy.” She tentatively reaches out, fingers brushing against his shoulder. 

“He was here,” Jason snarls, eyes alight with an energy that makes her throat dry. “Leo,” Jason shouts, Piper wincing at the noise. “What the hell are you doing?”

“What the hell are _ you _ doing?” Leo's voice sounds like it's closer. “First that creep shows up, then you come flying in here to whisk Piper away, the creep comes back, and now you're flying in here  _ again _ .” Leo finally appears from behind a car, wrench in one hand, burrito in the other. “And slamming my door,” he adds, waving the burrito in a flourish. 

“I didn't break your door,” Jason grumbles. 

“How do you know that dude, anyways? He your stalker-ex or something?” 

“No,” Jason barks. 

Leo takes a step back, holding the burrito and wrench between himself and Jason. “Jeesh, it was a joke.” He turns to Piper, “Your boyfriend is a little serious.” 

Piper feels the warmth roll over her like and just stepped back into the California sun. She glances at Jason out of the corner of her eye, his features still screwed up tight. 

“This isn't funny. That asshole is dangerous, so tell me what happened.” 

“What's to tell? I come back from getting food and he's standing here sniffing the air again. Fucking weirdo.” Leo shivers. “I yelled at him to get out and he just smiled at me. So I called the cops.” 

“Shit,” Jason groans. 

“What was I supposed to do?” Leo's voice raises an octave. “Let him hang out here?” 

“Leo don't be a dick,” Piper chides. “Jason, I'm sure things will be fine.” 

“He came back here. He's looking for you, and he's doing it so he can get to me.” Jason starts to pace, a few steps away from her, then a few steps back. “I can smell him. Even over the chorizo.” Jason throws an arm towards Leo. 

“Seriously?” Piper throws in Leo's direction, scrunching up her nose. 

“Wait you can  _ smell _ him? Over my delicious burrito? Pipes, what the fuck is he talking about?” 

“He's trying to track us. Track you. He's out there and I have no idea where. Just waiting for his chance, waiting to hurt you.” Jason continues his pacing.

“Seriously how do you smell that guy? What's going on?” Leo steps towards her. “Pipes I think your boyfriend is off his rocker.”

“I need to know what he found here. What he was looking for.” 

“Pipes I'm getting worried.”

The two of talk at the same time, comment after comment, each layering over the other, speaking louder to be heard. It's a madhouse of echoing comments, Leo whining and Jason growling. An ache starts to build in her head and Piper squeezes her eyes closed, doing her best to process each comment before the next one is said but they're relentless. 

Piper places both her pinkies in her mouth and blows, the shrill whistle piercing through the conversation and shutting both of them up. It doesn't help her headache but when she stops the room is quiet.

“What the hell was that for?” Leo whines, arms pressed to his ears since his hands are full.

“Shut up,” she says with a sigh. “Just for five minutes, please, shut up.” 

She turns to Jason, his face still drawn up, eyes alive with an energy that makes her heart beat faster and her muscles itch to run. 

“Can you stay like a good boy or do you need a leash?” 

The furrow between his brows disappears, and where his scowl was a flat mouthed and vacant stare appear. 

“Well?”

“I'll stay,” he grumbles, there might also be something muttered about being a ‘good boy’ but she can't be sure.

“Why are you so stressed that he came back here?”

“He knows that I'm here, that if I see him again I'll kill him-”

“What the fuck?” Leo's voice is gratingly high pitched. 

“Shush.” Piper swats her hand at him. “Which means?”

“He's not running. He's on the hunt.” 

“On the  _ hunt _ ? What the hell are you-” 

Piper turns towards Leo, giving him the same look she has to give him almost daily to shut him up. 

“Shut up. I got it.” He rolls his eyes and slouches against the VW. 

“So?” She asks, turning back towards Jason. “You kicked his ass earlier. You can do it again.” 

Jason shakes his head slowly, face dropping, even his shoulders sagging slightly. “It's not that simple.” 

“Sure it is, we'll get some rolled up newspaper-”

“He's after you, Piper. He's hunting  _ you _ .” 

A werewolf is hunting her, by all rights she should be terrified. There is a coldness that creeps outwards from the center of her chest, but it's distant, disconnected, as if she's watching this happen to someone else. 

“Okay- okay so there's a werewolf hunting me. I've dealt with predatory jackasses before.” Her voice shakes as she speaks. 

“What the fuck? Did you say werewolf?” 

Piper and Jason both turn to face Leo.

“A werewolf? Like Twilight shit?” 

She weighs her words, planning out how she's going to explain this. Or at least lie. Instead, she sighs.

“I guess we were going to have to tell him eventually?”

“I shouldn't be telling _ anyone _ .”

“Well you should have thought of that before you Hungry Eyed me.”

Jason frowns at her, chin dropping as he tilts his head to look at her.

“That song isn't about wolves.”

“Still works,” she says with a shrug. “And Leo”- she turns back to him- “ that guy was a werewolf. And, well, Jason kinda is one too.” 

Leo stares at them wide eyed, head snapping back and forth between them. His burrito bulges, the greasy contents threatening to spill out as he squeezes it tighter. The deer in the headlights look lasts a few seconds and then fades away, his eyes softening while a smile appears on his face.

“You guys”- he starts laughing- “are good. Almost had me.” He shakes his head. “Werewolf. Really had me going.”

“Leo, we're not fucking joking.” He says the words slowly, but his voice is strained.

“How'd she get you into this? Sleeping with her can't be _ that _ good.” His face scrunches up in disgust. “Never mind. Don't tell me. But man, getting you in on it.” Leo slaps his leg.

“You know what, Leo?” Piper jumps in. “I know you're jealous I bagged him first but this is real.”

“Werewolves? Seriously?” He raises his eyebrows at her.

“Yes.” She pushes her voice to be level, calm, reasonable.

“Werewolves.” Leo repeats.

“Yes.” She has to push harder this time, only managing to keep her voice fairly level.

“ _ Werewolves. _ ”

“Leo,” Jason growls.

“Were. Wolv-” Jason cuts him off with a growl that makes Piper jump. 

She turns and catches a perfect view of bared fangs.

“What the fuck!” Leo's voice is a screech, somewhere in a range that's better for dogs and Jason to hear.

The burrito falls out of Leo's hand, the wrench he pulls back to throw.

“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck.” The words stream out of Leo’s mouth.

“Jason,” Piper chides, giving him a small shove. “Apologize.”

“He wasn't listening.” Jason's voice is raised.

“So your solution was to scare the shit out of him?” 

“If it made him listen.”

“Jason, you're supposed to be the good guy. Act like it.” She turns, not wanting to give him time to respond. “And you”- she points at Leo- “will you listen now?” 

“Fuck. I need garlic or- or silver- or- or  _ something. _ ” 

Piper rolls her eyes. “He's not going to attack you, maybe go after your burrito, but you're too scrawny.” 

“Hey,” Leo whines.

“Not sure I'd even go after the burrito,” Jason mumbles.

“See, not even wolf boy will eat them.” Piper grins at him, silently praying he'll take the bait.

“You know what both of you- no. No, I'm not arguing burritos with a fucking  _ werewolf _ .” Leo glares at the two of them for a second, his eyes moving between the two of them before settling on Piper and going wide. “Oh shit, are you one too? Are you pregnant with his fur babies? Or are they called pups? Oh god, are you going to turn me too?” Leo backs up until he's pressed against the VW. 

“Leo, you can't _ pay _ girls to put their mouth on you. So what makes you think we're going to?” The comment gets a snort of laughter from Jason and a burning glare from Leo. 

“Fuck you, McLean,” he snaps.

“Not even for all my dad's money.” She shoots back. 

“If you two are done, we need to get going.” Jason gently places his hand on her shoulder. 

“Going?” Leo pipes up.

“Yes, as in leaving.” Jason pulls slightly more firmly on her arm. 

“Where the hell are we going?” Leo takes a slow step forward. 

“I'm with Leo on this one,” Piper chimes in. 

Jason moves his hand from her arm, bringing it up to run through his hair. 

“Someplace safe. Somewhere I'll have help.” Jason sighs, arms falling limply by his sides.

“You make this place seem like Disneyland.” Piper raises an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, no. It definitely is, just with more lycans.” He gives her a thin smile, his voice flat as he speaks. 

“Lycans?” Leo pipes up. “That an underworld reference?” 

“Leo, just eat your damn burrito.” Leo sticks out his tongue in response, Piper narrowing her eyes at him instead of responding in kind. “So, this place is some kind of headquarters?” She asks Jason.

“More like a safehouse. At least two members of the Legion will be there at all times, in case anyone needs to lay low for a while.” 

“Look, you two can have fun at Camp Werewolf with your friends playing Frisbee and chasing squirrels but I'm not going to where there are _ more _ of you things.” Leo shakes his head, stooping to scoop up his food from the floor. 

“Leo they're not going to eat you.” 

“That's easy for you to say, you're sleeping with him,” Leo waves his free hand at Jason. “He's gonna protect you.” 

“I'm trying to protect you too,” Jason's voice is tired, his words clipped and short. “I know the two at the house, they're good people.” 

“It's less the people part I'm worried about and more the giant, scary ass man-eating dog part.” 

“Well you can stay here where a giant scary ass man-eating dog who will definitely eat you, or you can come along and with us where you probably won't get eaten.” 

“Probably?” Leo swallows, eyes flicking between Jason and herself.

“You smell like chorizo, so I can't make any promises.” 

Piper snorts at the horrible joke and Jason smiles, genuinely smiles. 

“Ha, ha.” 

“Leo you won't last five minutes without me. Go get your stuff.” 

Leo opens his mouth to protest, closes or, frowns at her and finally sighs. 

“Screw both of you,” he grumbles. 

It takes him a minute to clean the rest of the burrito off the floor before he finally heads for the stairs that lead to his apartment above the shop, leaving her and Jason waiting. 

“I'm sorry about this. About everything.” Jason's voice is soft, loud enough for her to hear but not much more. 

“It's not like your knew this guy was around. Or that he'd run into me.”

“But I knew I was putting you in danger.” He runs another hand through his hair. “We're not supposed to have relationships with humans, but…” He blushes as he trails off, the tint of pink running up his neck to his cheeks. 

“Not like I made it easy for you.” She gives him a grin. “You think I really needed to take my trash out that often in short-shorts?” Jason's blush only deepens. 

“Still, I'm sorry. I'm dragging you away from your home, asking you to trust me, putting you in danger. All for one date.”

“It's a lot.” Her grin widens. “But I'd say the sex was definitely worth it.”

Jason's blush reaches a critical mass, his throat bobbing as he swallows. 

“I think I prefer the dog jokes.” 

“I think this is more fun.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out taking a road trip with a werewolf and your best friend can be weird, who would have thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and messages I've gotten! You have kept me going in this trying time. 
> 
> A huge thank you to Somethingmorecreative1 for going through the chapter and dealing with my horrible grammar.

 

“Okay so not children, but what about adults? You've _never_ eaten an adult?” Leo leans further forward, his head blocking Piper's view of Jason in the driver's seat.

“I've never eaten _anyone_ ,” Jason growls.

“Really?”

“I've never had a reason to. At least until now.”

Leo's head ducks back, revealing Jason glaring through the mirror at the back seat interrogator. His eyes burn, almost like he's doing his best to turn Leo into BBQ.

“Okay, okay. No people meat.” There's a pause, the air in Jason's Subaru grows more tense, pulled tight between Jason's frustration and Leo's nervous energy. Piper can almost see the cracks forming in it like a rubber band that's been pulled too far.

“So how'd you get them? Your powers. You born all furry and fangy or did you find a stray dog with a foaming mouth?”

The rubber band snaps, releasing the torrent of words from Leo.

“Or were you camping and there was a noise-”

“Leo, shut up before _I_ eat you.” Her interruption stems the tide of questions.

Piper can imagine the pout Leo wears beside her, but her eyes are focused on Jason. His knuckles wrapped around the steering wheel are white, his shoulders shaking, the muscles in his jaw perfectly outlined under the thin layer of stubble.

She tears her eyes from Jason, turning to Leo and staring at him a long moment before she speaks, “Find another subject.”

Leo blinks at her, glances at Jason, and settles back into his seat, slouching until his knees touch the front seats.

“So,” Leo says, the cramped interior of the car growing tense again. “What's more realistic, Teen Wolf the movie, or Teen Wolf the show?”

Jason lets out a long breath, his eyes closing for just a second and the color returning to his knuckles.

“You know I wouldn't have a problem if we put him in the trunk,” Piper keeps her voice flat and her expression blank.

“Hey, I'm just trying to process things here. _My_ brain isn't clouded by thoughts of sleeping with him.” Leo points at the back of Jason's seat.

“That's a first,” Piper says without hesitation.

Leo makes a choking noise, his face turning red.

“I don't- that's not- I'm- I'm not into wolf boy.”

“That's not what your diary said.”

“I don't have a diary,” Leo's voice is all too loud in the cramped confines of the car.

“Sure you don't,” she deadpans.

“Fuck you,” Leo grumbles.

He digs an old iPod out of his bag, shoving the earplugs in and cranking the volume until Piper can hear it from the front seat.

“I'm sorry about him,” Piper curls her knees to her chest, twisting in her seat to press her back against the door.

“It's not a big deal,” Jason says quickly.

“Yeah it is,” she counters, “and you don't have to pretend it isn't.”

Jason’s throat moves as he swallows, his head turning towards his window.

“It's just…” He runs a hand through his hair, eyes still scanning across the road. “It's not a great story. Actually, it's a pretty horrible story.”

“Then don't tell it. We'll talk about something else.”

“That- that would be nice.”

“So what do you think? I Spy? Alphabet game? We draw on Leo's face while he's asleep?” She slowly uncurls her legs, stretching them until her bare feet press against the center console.

“You two have a great friendship,” he says flatly.

“If you can't trust your friends to draw on you while you're asleep who can you trust? Now stop deflecting and pick one.”

Jason turns his head for a second, just long enough to catch her eyes before he turns back to the road.

“Maybe- maybe we could just talk.” He shifts in his seat. “I'd like to get to know you better.”

“Yeah,” she says with a smile. “We can do that.” She curls her toes against the cool by vinyl. “I'll start. Why a Subaru?”

“What's wrong with owning a Subaru?” He glances at her, brows knit and mouth in a firm line.

“Nothing,” she says, failing a stifle a laugh. “It just doesn't scream I'm-also-a-werewolf.”

“You know that's not something I go around announcing, right? When I meet your parents I'm not going to shake their hands and say, ‘hi I'm Jason, history professor and lycan. Nice to meet you.’”

Piper bites down on the inside of her lip, rolling it slightly as she smiles.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“ _When_ you meet my parents?”

“What?” He turns, eyes wide, and stares until the car rattles with the sound of tires hitting lane markers. “Shit- no, I mean if- _if_ I meet them.”

“I get the Subaru now. It's because you're a dork,” she says seriously, head nodding.

Jason frowns at her, eyes still moving between her and the road.

“History professor also makes sense,” she teases.

“Because I'm a nerd?”

“I was going to say history buff, but sure,” she gives him a shrug and rests her head against the window.

Jason glances out his window,  like he's checking the mirror, but Piper spots the blush creeping up his neck.

“So,” she shifts so the bottom of her feet press into the top of the consul, toes pointed towards him, “what do you want to ask me?”

“Huh?”

Piper rolls her eyes.

“All day we've been asking you questions, and you've divulged what I hope is your darkest secret, so I figure it's my turn to share.”

“Oh,” Jason says softly. He keeps his eyes focused on the road, on the terrain passing by. “Are you close with your family?”

Piper smiles at the question, at the way his eyes move to her and catch on her legs, at how he pulls them away and sits up straighter.

“Sorry if I'm distracting you.” She curls her toes, slowly tensing her muscles to slide her feet back.

“No,” he says quickly, hand wrapping gently around her knee. “It's- it's fine.”

At the risk of killing the three of them she extends her legs, letting her feet dangle over his lap, calves pressed into the divider between them. Jason's hand stays on her knee, each finger sending another tendril of electricity through her skin.

“I don't have a great relationship with my dad- at least not anymore,” she glances towards the back seat at Leo, waiting to see if he jumps in, but his eyes are closed, his music deafening him to the rest of the world.

Piper pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. Jason's fingers tighten on her leg, just for a second; his mouth opens, eyes glancing to her lips. He stops, closing his mouth, not saying anything for a second.

“Can I ask why?” The words are gentle, setting off a warmth in her stomach that makes her smile.

“Normal family drama. He became famous, I asked about my mom, we stopped talking.”

“That's normal drama?” Jason's brow pinches together.

“When you're front page tabloid news, it's pretty typical,” Piper twists her head, looking out at the blurred landscape that sweeps past them.

“Tabloids? What does your dad do?”

Piper's head whips back around at that, examining Jason's blank expression, the quick glances he shoots her way.

“What? Stop looking at me like that.”

“You really don't know?” she asks slowly.

“No, I do,” he says flatly, shaking his head. “I admitted I'm a lycan but I'm lying about _this_. Piper, come on.”

“Tristan McLean?”

“Is that your dad?”

Piper leans forward. “King of Sparta?”

“The movie? They plastered posters all over the city for it.”

“Yeah,” Piper drawls. “They had my dad on them. Shirtless.”

“ _That's_ your dad?” Jason rocks back in his seat. “Huh.”

“How did you not get that? Do all shapeshifters live under rocks?” she raises her eyebrows at him.

“I saw the movie, I just never put a name to the face,” he gives her leg a little push.

“Well, you're the only one. Seems like everyone else remembers his name. Then of course they have to tell me I look _so_ _much_ like him.”

“I can see that,” Jason says with a nod. “Definitely where you get your looks from.”

Piper's face scrunches up. “I'm not sure how to feel since you just called me and _my dad_ attractive.”

“I'm just saying it makes sense,” Jason's voice rises higher in pitch as he talks. “I mean why you- that your looks- I'm just trying to be polite okay?” By the time he's done he's a wonderful shade of pink.

“Well thanks,” she laughs.

“And I'm sorry about your relationship, but things can always get better right?”

“Yeah,” she says softly.

Her eyes drop to her hands, examining her curled fingers and their chipped nail polish.

“Hey,” his hand tightens on her leg, pulling her eyes to his. “Did you really wear the shorts to mess with me?”

Piper gives a gross snort, her eyes closing while her head falls forward. When she looks up again the warmth, the electricity in Jason's eyes flips her stomach, kicking up a wave of warmth that runs to the tips of her toes and fingers.

“Hey you two,” Piper flinches, her head snapping to the back seat, “could you wait until I'm gone to play grab ass.” Jason’s hand quickly moves from her leg.

Piper leans forward until she can make eye contact with Leo.

“Sorry for rubbing it in your face.”

“You keep this up and I'll make a move on him,” Leo stares her down as he talks.

“I've already put my moves on him, you don't stand a chance,” Piper says, chin lifting.

“Is this going to continue once we get there? I just want to know so I can try and explain,” Jason glances into the rearview mirror, the corner of his mouth barely lifted.

“What are you going to have to tell them? ‘This is my chew toy.” Leo jabs a finger into Piper's side. “And the snack for you guys to enjoy.’ What's so hard about that?”

“Leo,” Jason says the name like his child is misbehaving in public. “I didn't subject myself to hours in the car with you just to use you like a snack. Stop bringing it up.”

“Jeesh, no need to bite my head off,” Leo flops back in his seat, bouncing back. “Pipes, I think you need to take your boyfriend for a walk.”

“Good point. I think there's a rest stop up ahead,” Piper points to a blue sign in the distance.

“This is going to be such a hoot,” Jason deadpans. “Gwen's going to love you,” he adds in a soft chuckle.  

“And Gwen is…” Piper leans forward, eyebrows lifting.

He glances at her. “A friend. She'll be at the house.”

“She cute?” Leo's head appears between them again.

“Suddenly okay with werewolves?” Piper reaches out and pushes Leo back.

“Hey, no judgment from you,” Leo points an accusatory finger at her.

“So what's this going to be like? Really?” Piper pushes Leo's hand away from her.

“Hopefully uneventful.”

“Okay, but are we talking like five-star resort or annoying summer camp?” Leo asks, pushing back at Piper.

“Think more… strange B&B.”

“But with lycans,” Piper adds in her best tour guide voice, plastering on a fake smile.

“Okay, you keep saying ‘lycan’ like it's a normal thing. Why do you keep saying lycan?” Leo leans towards Jason.

“It’s what we’re called,” Jason responds simply.

“Okay but why? Werewolf not good enough for you?”

“Jason, you might as well tell him. He’s not going to let it go.”

Jason sights, letting go of the steering wheel with one hand to run it through his hair.

“Guess I don’t have much of a choice,” Jason mumbles. “I’m stuck with you two now.”

“Yeah,” Piper says with a smile. “You definitely are.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew meeting your new boyfriend's adoptive werewolf family would be so strange?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another huge thanks to Somethingmorecreative1 for helping me edit this. Go give her a thank you either here or on tumblr!

The house is a towering, two story, wooden sided behemoth with freshly painted shutters and a porch that wraps around every inch of glorious grove house. Piper gets plenty of time to take in the view as they head up the gravel road that serves as a driveway.

“Holy shit, this place is nice,” Leo cranes his neck to look out the windshield as they drive up. “A hotel not good enough for your furry convention?”

“A what?” Jason twists, turning to look at Leo in general confusion.

“Ignore him,” Piper squeezes Jason's arm.

“They’re for new lycans to adjust,” Jason's hands flex on the steering wheel. “Or,” his voice drops, “in case something goes wrong.”

The Subaru rolls to a stop just shy of a grass edged walkway, the sound of tires on gravel still echoing in her ears. For a moment they sit there, each set of eyes glued on the house. The front door swings open, and a figure steps out onto the porch and down the steps. He’s as tall as Jason with an extra fifty pounds on him. 

“Is he your friend too?” Piper watches as the guy takes another few steps, stops, and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Dakota,” Jason says, still facing the window. “He’s a good guy.” 

“If you say so,” Leo mutters. 

“Maybe we should get out of the car. Say hello. Stop staring at him,” Piper turns to Jason.

“Right. Yeah.” He cracks his door open, stopping for a second to take a breath, then pushing it all the way open and stepping out. 

Piper follows his lead, stepping out of the car into the northern California air. 

Dakota stands on the path to the house, arms crossed, looking over all of them. His gaze ends on Jason, eyes narrowing for a moment before he breaks into a grin. 

“Long time no see,” Dakota greets, arms dropping. 

“Good to see you again.” Jason’s posture seems to loosen.

Jason starts forward, holding out his hand which Dakota takes before pulling Jason into a hug. The hug lingers a second before Dakota pulls away, turning towards Piper with a friendly grin. 

“You going to introduce us?” he elbows Jason. 

“Dakota this is Piper, Piper this is Dakota,” Jason gestures to each of them as he says their name.

She takes her first hesitant step from the car, the crunch of the gravel under her feet mingling with the pounding of her heart. 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” She holds out her hand and he takes it with a firm, calloused grasp. 

“Pleasure,” he says, eyes locked on hers. 

He holds her hand another second, eyes narrowing slightly, and- she swears- he takes a sniff before glancing at Jason. Piper feels the heat rise in her neck, the idea of burying herself in orange peels seeming wonderful. 

Dakota’s smile returns and he lets go of her hand, giving her a chance to step back from him, hopefully putting enough space between them that he can’t catch a whiff of anything.

“And the one in the car?” Dakota nods his head towards the Subaru. 

Piper twists her head to look over her shoulder.

“That would be Leo,” Jason says, letting out a long breath. “He’s Piper’s friend.” 

“Is he going to get out of the car?” Dakota says with a small laugh. 

“Honestly, I’m not sure. He might still think this is all a trick.”

“What's he think we're going to do to him?”

Jason gives her a glance, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

“Uh, eat him.” Piper gives Dakota a sheepish smile. 

Dakota barks out a deep laugh that makes her flinch. Piper turns, giving Leo a wide eyed stare and mouthing at him to get out of the car. For a moment, he looks back at her with a blank face, and Piper has to start taking a step towards him before he finally opens the door. He climbs out of the car, chin held high, shoulders squared. 

“Hey,” he says, as if he hadn't just sat in the car for a minute with them watching. 

“Nice to meet y ou,” D akota gives Leo a toothy grin, hand held out. 

Piper chokes on a laugh as Leo swallows, his hand shaking as he takes Dakota’s. 

“You  alight ?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Leo says quickly. “I'm good.” 

“Glad to hear it,” D akota pulls Leo a step closer. “Lunch?”

“What?” Leo's voice comes out a squeak. 

“You want lunch?” Dakota lifts his eyebrows.

“S-sure.” Leo glances over at her. 

“Good. Looks like you could use some meat on your bone s,” D akota gives them all a shit eating grin as Leo snatches his hand back. He turns, waving them towards the house. “How about we go inside?” 

Piper smiles at Leo, giving him a small punch to the shoulder as she walks past him. Jason follows behind Dakota, his head shaking. 

“You're gonna give him a heart attack,” Jason sighs. 

“Just having a little fun,” Dakota chuckles, glancing back over his shoulder. 

He catches Piper's eye, giving her a wink to match his grin. Something that's built up in her muscles, in her nerves during the drive up now melts. She gives Dakota a smile back. 

Dakota opens the door, gesturing for them to come in. Jason gives Dakota a pat on the shoulder as he disappears into the house. Piper feels a hand grab her shirt as Leo steps up beside her. 

“If we die, I'm haunting the hell out of you,” Leo gives her a gentle shove with his shoulder. 

“Like I'm going to spend the afterlife hanging around with you,” she gives him a shove back. 

“You two just gonna stand there and gab?” Dakota leans towards them, motioning towards the waiting house. 

Piper takes the first step, crossing the threshold into the house. Every inch of it’s impressive magnitude outside is matched by the perfectly matching furnishings. Plush, wood framed sofas cluster around massive wood coffee tables. Patterned area rugs cover most of the floor, small sections of perfectly kept hardwood peeking out between them. The throw pillows bring more color into the room and even match the blankets draped across the backs of the couches. Everything is clean, in place, and in good shape. Not a frayed thread or a smudge. It seems like someone from Better Home and Garden forgot to take all their stuff back after shooting the cover of their magazine. 

“Not what I expected,” Leo's voice comes from directly behind her. 

“You expected, what? Deer carcasses and fur everywhere?” The door slams shut behind them. “Don't be ridiculous. We keep all of that in the basement,” Dakota's laugh booms off the hardwood floor. 

“Really? You're going to give him nightmares,” Jason walks to the closest couch in the room, his hand resting on the back of it. “Gwen around?” 

“She’s out picking things up. Should be back soon.” 

Piper glances at Dakota who's already giving her a soft smile. 

“How have you been?” Jason asks quickly, eyes drifting back to Dakota. 

“How have _ you _ been?” Dakota's grin returns. 

“Uh,” Jason's eyes flick to Piper for a second, sending a flush up both their cheeks. “Good. I've been good.” 

“You're at a safehouse, with two humans, after a fight with a Remus, but you're good. Sure.” Dakota turns and walks through a doorway. “Anyone else need a drink?” He shouts to them. 

Piper drifts her way over to Jason, her fingers reaching out to settle on his. She feels the warmth of his skin, the slight shift of his fingers, the tingle that runs through her own skin. 

“How are you doing?” she slides her fingers until they hook around his. 

He smiles at her, a warm reassuring thing, something so comfortable she could actually let slide if it wasn't the same smile he gave her every morning. 

“I'm okay.” 

“Are you? Jason, we're on the run from a werewolf, hiding out. How can you be okay?” 

“I'm- I'm actually not. Pulling you and Leo onto this, having to be back here… “ He stares off out the window.

“I thought Dakota was your friend. And Gwen, she's…” Piper lets her own words trail off. 

“You'll like Gwen.” He smiles, a genuine, eye crinkling, smile. “We practically grew up together. I'm glad I'm going to see her, but… being back. It's- I'm not enjoying it.” 

“At least you're here with us right? I'd say it can't be that bad, but we did bring Leo,” she gives him a lopsided smile. 

He gives her a tiny huff she takes as a laugh. “That's not what the issue is.” 

“Then what's the issue?” 

“Coming here, it's- it's going to cause a lot of problems.” 

“Then we'll deal with them.” She squeezes his hand. 

“We will. For now though, we should get some rest. It's- it's going to be a long day.” Jason gives her hand another squeeze before he lets go. 

He walks around the couch, dropping into the soft cushions. Piper takes the chance to stand behind him, running her fingers through his hair. Jason tilts his head back, his eyes sparkling up at her. Despite the fact she's standing in the living room of a lycan safehouse she leans forward, the memory of his lips tingling on her own, the thought of having them pressed against her again a blaring siren in her mind. 

“You two are seriously disgusting.” 

Piper's head drops, her forehead brushing against Jason's hair. 

She turns her head to look back at Leo, her hair falling across Jason. “You ruin everything.” Leo glares back at her, shoulder against the wall not more that a step from the door. “Are you going to  _ not _ be weird and come over here?” 

“I'm good here,” Leo looks at the floor, the wall, the ceiling, anything and everything that might be remotely interesting. 

Jason gives a huff, blowing some of her hair from his face. “We can turn into wolves, do you really think an extra few steps are going to help you?” 

“Maybe I want to keep from getting covered in fur. Obviously they let dogs on the couch here.” 

Piper let's the bubble of laughter slip out. 

“You're one to laugh,” Leo scoffs. “Your apartment is probably covered in fur.” 

“You know what-” Piper starts in before she catches the sound of crunching gravel and squealing brakes. 

She stands, stretching to catch a view out the window at the approaching car. 

“Sounds like Gwen's here,” Dakota's voice reaches them a second before he steps back into the room, full glass of wine in hand. 

Jason almost jumps off the couch, hands wiping at his jeans. 

“Sounds like your truck is dying,” Leo says, head nearly shoved out the window. “Have you ever replaced the brakes on that thing?” 

“That hunk of junk,” Dakota gestures towards the driveway with the glass of wine, the contents nearly sloshing out. “It's a money pit.” 

“It's a classic that requires upkeep. Not some chew toy,” Leo shoots back.

“Big talk from a small snack,” Dakota takes a drink, eyes locked on Leo.

“Give me some tools and I'll show you what Leo Supreme is capable of,” Leo hooks his thumbs into his suspenders. 

“Alright, Leo Supreme. Let's see what you've got,” Dakota stalks across the room, brushes past Leo, and throws the door open before Leo can let out a squawk. 

“Hey Gwen, Jace is here.” Dakota's voice booms. He turns, wrapping his arm around Leo's shoulders and pulling him close. “Well come on. You're supposed to be proving me wrong.” 

Leo gives Piper a wide eyed stare, hands scrambling for the door frame.

“Haunt the hell out of you,” he shouts as he's dragged from the house. 

As soon as they're through the doorway and out of sight, a woman steps into the house, a paper grocery bag cradled in her arms, head turned to look back over her shoulder.

“Do I want to know what that was about?” she asks, turning to look at the two of them.

“Honestly, I couldn't tell you.” There's a pause between the three of them, a moment where all Piper can hear is the sound of Dakota and Leo arguing about something and the pounding of her own heart. 

She glances back at Jason, still standing on the other side of the couch from her.

“Well, hopefully they have fun.” The woman gives them a smile, warm and bright and easy. “You going to stand there, or are you going to give me a hug?” 

Jason crosses the wide living room, taking the bag in one arm and wrapping the other around her. Piper drifts a couple steps closer, watching how easily Jason hugs her, how tightly he holds her. 

When Jason finally steps back the woman pushes him a step to the side, focusing her warm smile on Piper. 

“You must be Piper, Jason's… friend.” Both of their eyes turn to Jason for a moment, turning his face a wonderful pink. 

“And you must be, Gwen.” Piper steps forward, hand moving to take Gwen's but the other woman steps past it and gives her a hug. 

“Sorry,” she says, stepping back quickly. “It's just really nice to meet you.” 

“You say that like you've heard of me,” Piper raises her eyebrows, a smile spreading across her lips. 

Gwen's sheepish smile lifts on one side, her eyes sparkling. “Oh he may have mentioned you a few times.”

“Really?” she turns to Jason. “So you've talked about me?” 

“I, uh,” Jason clears his throat, “may have mentioned you in passing.” 

“Or pining,” Gwen mutters. 

“What?” Jason coughs. 

“I asked if Piper needed anything. Dakota's a good guy, not a great host though.” 

“Uh huh,” Jason says dismissively.

“I'm okay. Thank you.” 

“Of course,” Gwen says chipperly. “Anything you need. Have you explained everything?” she asks, spinning on Jason.

Jason's eyes shoot to Piper, “Not- not yet.” 

“You're going to have to.” 

“I know, it's just a lot,” Jason lets out a breath. “She _ just _ found out we exist. I was hoping to give her some time.” 

“I had to call them, Jason. I couldn't put it off any longer.”

“I know. It means a lot that you waited at all.”

“Well Dakota still wouldn't have called them. They'll be here tomorrow. But things will be fine,” she places her hand on his arm, giving it a squeeze. Gwen turns back to Piper. “Sorry for talking like you're not here, there's just… a lot going on.”

“It's fine. Jason's right anyways, I'm still dealing with the whole lycan, werewolf thing. And, to be honest, it's even harder having met you. Dakota I can see but you…” 

Gwen chuckles, the corner of her eyes crinkling. 

“I get that, but I can give either of these two muscle heads a run for their money,” she leans into Jason, looking up at him with the same warm smile from earlier. “And take your time, deal with things how you need. Jason will explain everything. Won’t you?” Gwen raises her eyebrows at him.

“Of course,” Jason says, hands going up between them. “Jeesh.” 

“Perfect,” Gwen's smile reappears. “Fettuccini sound good for dinner? Jason told me you're a vegetarian.” 

Piper cocks her head, eyes fixed on Jason as he gives her a nervous smile. 

“He seems to have told you a lot about me. Which is funny since he only asked me out last night.” 

“That's- that's, uh, because-”

“Because he's been stuttering over you for weeks.”

“Gwen!” Jason nearly shouts. 

“What? She knows you like her.” 

“Would you like some help with dinner?” Piper asks, her words traced with laughter. 

“I'd love some,” Gwen beams. 

She takes the bag back from Jason, pointedly ignoring his protest and starting to tell Piper about the recipe she found. 

Piper stops for a second next to Jason, looking up at him with a grin.

“You're, right. I do like Gwen.” Piper gives him a wink before hurrying after Gwen, leaving Jason standing in the living room to catch flies with his open mouth.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left a kudos or comment, and thank you to everyone who's come to message me on tumblr. I really appreciate all the feedback and it's making me want to post the chapters sooner. 
> 
> As usual you can find me on tumblr at son-of-rome


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper finds out she can dish it but not take it, and her boyfriend is't quite the Boy-scout.

 

Her bare feet skim over the smooth wooden steps, a handful of which creak as she steps on them. At the base of the steps she stops, feeling the quiet of the house pull at her in every direction like a vacuum. It takes her a second pick up on the muffled music, barely making it into the house to bounce off the hardwood floors.

Piper glances around the empty hallway, looking for anything other than the pull off the music.

She heads for the door, unable to find anything or anyone else to drift towards. Halfway across the living room she spots the redhead laid out on the couch, book in hand.

“Shit,” Piper blurts.

“Sorry,” Gwen smiles sheepishly. “I didn't mean to scare you.”

“No, it's- it's fine. Just startled me.” Piper gives Gwen a small smile, taking in a shaky breath.

“I forgot you can't hear as well as the rest of us,” Gwen lowers her book into her lap.

“You could really hear me?”

“When I focused, yeah.”

Piper rolls her weight onto her heels, then to the balls of her feet.

“What's it like? Being a lycan?”

Gwen blinks at her. “Lycan. So I'm guessing you know the story.”

“Yeah, Jason made it a point to tell me about Romulus and Remus.”

“But not what it's like being a lycan?”

“He- well he”- Piper glances towards the door- “he got a little… tense, when the subject of how he became one came up. I figured he'd might not want to talk about details.”

Gwen sighs, shifting her book off her lap and onto the couch beside her.

“I can answer questions about being a lycan. Jason's story… that's his to tell.”

Piper pushes her hands into her back pockets, giving Gwen an insincere smile.

“So, you being a wolf, that's... got to be strange.”

“You could say that,” Gwen leans forward.

Piper steps towards the couch, drawn to the space beside Gwen.

“Does- does changing hurt?”

Gwen gives her a pained smile, leaning back slightly, “It's not the best feeling, but it's not exactly painful.”

“Like a sunburn?”

“More like having something stuck under your skin, and,” Gwen winces, “that thing is a wool sweater.”

“Wow,” Piper blinks. “I think I'd rather have teeth pulled.”

“You're not alone in that,” Gwen laughs.

“But you don't mind it?”

“The change doesn't take that long, and after you feel good. Like being able to get outside after you've been cooped up all day.” Gwen settles back into the couch.

“I'm guessing if you remember the change then you remember being furry?”

“For the most part.”

“For the most part?” Piper lifts her brows at Gwen.

“Explain what dreaming feels like,” Gwen says, rocking forward.

“That's- that's really tough,” Piper chews on her lip.

“And that's something we both experienced.”

“I get your point,” Piper shakes her head, still pushing down on the questions that rattle around her head. “Sorry for all the questions.”

“It's no problem,” Gwen flashes her a sincere smile. “I just don't have all the answers.”

“I figured, I just thought maybe I could understand better. So, how long have you known Jason?” she asks, lifting into the balls of her feet, feeling the pull to sit next to Gwen rather than stand.

“Almost twenty years I guess.”

“Twenty years?” Piper thumps back down into the flats of her feet. “Wow. That's- that's a long time.”

“It is. We're basically family. Well, more so than being in the same pack.”

“You two must have been kids that's…” Piper turns, glancing out the large windows that open onto the porch and across the property. “I figured everyone turned as an adult. I never really thought… I guess there’s a lot I don’t know.”

Piper works a piece of her lip between her teeth, a slight ache forming in her forehead.  

“Maybe you should talk with Jason.”

“Yeah,” Piper says looking back to Gwen. “I probably should. Thank you for putting up with my questions.”

“It's really not a problem,” Gwen laughs. “And a word of advice?” Gwen waits, holding back until Piper gives her a nod. “Jason likes to hold stuff in. Don't let him.”

“I'll do my best.”

Gwen nods, picking up her book and flipping back to the page she left off on. Piper leaves her there, heading out onto the porch to watch Jason and the other two. Leo is tucked under a car, the same sight that's been burned into her memory only in a different place. Jason and Dakota stand nearby, Dakota leaning against the truck while Jason peers down into a toolbox. He has his hands in his pockets, shoulders squared, face drawn in. He stares off past the truck, as if taking in something far more heavy than idle conversation or pop music.

She crosses her arms over her chest, pulling herself in against the chill the late morning sun hasn't burnt away. A year living down the hall from him and he's never looked more dipped in starch.

Piper crosses the porch, carefully taking the worn steps and tentatively putting her foot out onto the gravel path. The stones are cold against her feet, the rounded edges biting into her toes.

She makes it to within feet of them before Jason turns, the crunch of gravel finally overcoming the noise of conversation and the radio. He smiles at her, eyes already drifting down her body. He stops his gaze on her feet and frowns at her.

“Hey,” she says before Jason can complain or say anything.

“Morning,” Dakota greets.

Leo curses, a tool flying out from under the truck.

“I see you let Leo work on your car. Brave move.”

“Hey!” Leo cries.

“I didn't let him do anything,” Dakota glances down at Leo. “Someone just started pulling things apart.”

“You'll thank me when it's done.” Leo said proudly

“If it's done.” Piper counters.

“Either help or go away.” Leo's hand appears, “wrench.”

“Which one?” Dakota asks, lifting a coffee mug to take a sip.

“Half inch.”

“That's the one you just threw,” Dakota half shouts.

“Well that's the one I need,” Leo shouts back.

“You get this truck running and I'm gonna run you over with it,” Dakota growls.

“I thought dogs were only good at chasing cars, not driving them.”

Dakota narrows his eyes. “You do remember it's a full moon tonight.”

“He probably tastes like oil and old chorizo,” Piper comments.

“Oh yeah? And you're so tasty?” Leo worms his way out from under the truck

“I shower regularly, so yeah,” she snips.

Leo grins, teeth gleaming, like the cat that's finally caught the canary. “What do you think, Jason?” Leo's eyes flash. “How do you think she tastes?”

Piper feels her face practically glow with warmth, the heat from her dignity going up in flames transferring directly into her cheeks. She clamps down on her lip, the pounding of her heart echoing in her head while she scrambles for something, anything, to say back.

Dakota cracks, starting with a snicker that turns into deep rumbling laughter in a moment. He turns away, leaning over the truck and heaving with stifled laughter.

Jason glances between Leo sitting on the ground, wearing a prized shit eating grin, and Piper who wears a cloak of burning rage.

“I'm going to end you,” Piper growls, finally stuffing down the embarrassment enough to form words.

“You know he still hasn't answered, do you need to tell him ‘speak’ or something?”

“How about I tell him to attack,” Piper says, taking a step towards Leo.

“Okay,” Jason interrupts, grabbing onto Piper's shoulders. “Maybe we should take a stroll.”

“Don't forget a bag. Just in case Jason has to go. Don't want to leave that on someone's lawn.”

“I'll hold him, you tear his arms off,” she tells Jason, moving to step forward.

Jason pulls her backwards instead, away from Leo and charges of first degree murder.

“I'll set you on fire in your sleep!” Piper shouts at Leo, twisting in Jason's grip.

Leo laughs, falling back against the side of the truck, shaking his head.

Jason leads her away another few yards before Piper turns away from Leo with one last pointed glare, fully intended to melt his face off. Leo's comment still buzzes in her head as she trudges away, shoulder brushing against Jason. Even as she plots how to hide Leo's body she bumps into Jason's shoulder more and more, her feet leading her into his path.

“So, you, uh, sleep well?” Jason tilts his head, hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

Piper misses a step, stumbling for a second as she stares at him. A small bubble of laughter starts in her stomach, leeching some of the murderous anger from her blood as it travels through her. It escapes as a small chuckle, something more a rush of breath then anything.

“You're bad at small talk,” she says breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Jason says softly. “This is just… new for me.”

“What? You've never brought home your one night stand to meet your wolf family?” she teases.

“I'd have to have one night stands,” Jason mutters. “And you know you're not-”

“I know,” she says, bumping her shoulder into him more firmly. “Tonight's the full moon,” Piper broaches the subject with all the subtlety of a tank. “Got any big plans?”

“Well, since I'm not changing-”

“What?” Piper spins on him. “How are you not changing?”

“I don't have to change on a full moon. Most of us do but it's not-”

“Not how,” Piper interrupts him. “I mean why. Why aren't you changing?”

Jason glances at her sheepishly. “You and Leo-”

“Will be fine,” she says, voice firm.

“I can't just abandon you,” he says softly.

“Abandon us where? In your dog mansion?” Piper laughs. “Jason we're grown adults, we can manage for one night.”

“I dragged you all the way or here, I can't just leave you.” Jason shakes his head, letting his face turn away from her.

Piper looks at him, takes in the faint lines that crease his forehead, the slight press of his lips.  Piper reaches out, placing her palm against his chest, ignoring the fluttering in her own. She gives him a smile.

“You know Gwen already ratted you out.” She tells him. “Told me that you liked to keep things in. You've already told me you turn into a giant dog. How much worse can it get?”

Jason lets out a sigh, quick and soft. “A lot,” he says, facing her. “I'm going to have to answer questions. A lot of them.”

“About the werewolf?”

“About you.”

“Me?” Piper tilts back for a moment, her hand dropping from his chest. “What about me?”

“They're going to want to know why I got involved with you.”

“First off, have you seen me?” Jason's gloomy facade cracks, a smile flickering on his face. “Second, can they blame you?” Piper waves a hand down the length of her body.

Jason laughs, a small little huff of a laugh but a laugh.

“They're going to want to meet you,” he says softly, his eyes meeting hers.

“Of course they are. I'm fucking amazing,” Piper grins. “By the way, why did you get involved with me? Just so we have our story straight.”

“I mean,” Jason breaks into a cheesy grin, “have you seen you?”

It's Piper's turn to laugh. “That's a bullshit answer, but I'll take it.” She lifts onto her toes, pressing her lips to his.

For a second she savors the warmth, the softness, the slight scratch of stubble. When she pulls back she absolutely savors the way he licks his lips and the flash that crosses his eyes.

“So, they going to call you to ask these questions? Howl them to the moon?”

Jason gives her a wry smile. “They'll send a car to pick us up. They'll want to ask the questions in person.”

“A car huh? Any chance it will have a partition we can use?” Piper wiggles her eyebrows as Jason's face turns pink.

“No,” he says hoarsely. “And someone will be escorting us.”

“Shame.” She steps forward, reaching up to drape her arms around his neck, chin lifting to look up at him. “So when will our ride be here?”

“Today most likely,” he says, taking a half a step closer, eyes moving up her neck to her lips. “If not then definitely tomorrow.”

“That quickly? What, are you a big deal or something?” she teases.

“Or something,” Jason mutters.

Piper cocks her head to the side, eyes narrowing. “Jason?”

“Before I left I used to be an alpha.” Jason gives her a weak smile.

“You used to be a _what_?”

* * *

 

Try as she might, her fingertips can't seem to dig far enough into her hair to push the headache out. They only serve to mess her already tousled hair, turning her questionably acceptable behead into an unkempt mess. One that not even a scenic location like an absurdly adorable porch swing behind a white railing, looking out onto the yard can save. The absurdly adorable porch swing shifts, rocking back and creaking under added weight. Piper catches the smell of motor oil and body odor.

Leo cracks open a can next to her, the hiss of escaping carbonation followed by a slurp that must take half the can. At the end he lets out a loud, exaggerated sigh.

“So,” he says, voice ringing with joy. “You're going on trial for dog sex.”

“Leo!”

“Sorry, sorry. Wolf sex.” Piper takes a blind swing at him as he bursts into laughter. “Alright, alright.” Leo whines.

“Leo this is serious,” she hisses. “There's a senate. Filled with people. That have questions.” Piper grabs Leo by the shirt. “About me and Jason.”

“Whoa, what's going on? Like an hour ago you were fine.” Leo tugs at Piper's wrists.

“I was. At least I thought I was,” Piper presses her fingers back into her hair. “But Jason's an alpha. _Was_ an alpha.”

“That some weird sex thing?”

Piper swings again, managing to connect with his arm and pulling a yelp of pain.

“Geesh, so violent,” Leo says, rubbing his arm. “Hold this.” He holds out his soda, waving it in front of her face.  

Piper groans, dropping her hands from her head and taking the can from him. “Why the hell do I need to hold this?”

“Because it made you stop pulling out your hair,” Leo leans back, smiling.

Piper groans again but wraps her free hand around still cold can, staring down into the bubbling liquid.

“I’m in _so_ far over my head,” Piper tells the soda.

“Pipes, you’re the daughter of Tristan McLean, you’ve been endlessly harassed by people wanting to know you’re personal information for years. This is the same thing, but the people asking questions also turn into wolves and sniff each other.”

Piper snorts, her shoulders settling a little.

“See, you'll be fine.” Leo reaches over, taking the soda from her hands. “I have to say I'm impressed.”

“With what?” Piper asks, having to wait for the response until he's done taking a long sip of soda.

“Well”- he pauses to let out a burp- “most girls would have gotten a dog _or_ a boyfriend. You got one that could do both.”

Piper smacks the can in his hand, sloshing the liquid inside and sending a small amount spraying out onto Leo.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Leo nearly screeches.

Piper laughs, shifting away from him on the swing, bringing her hands up between them. Any potential counter attack is stopped when the front door swings open, Jason stepping out onto the porch with fists clenched at his side.

“Uh, Jason, you okay?” Piper asks, slowly standing.

“They're here,” he says, head dipping in nod the direction of the driveway.

Piper swallows, pushing down the creep of acidic burn in her throat. As she turns she spots the black SUV making its way towards them, tires turning slowly through the gravel. Piper moves from the swing, walking slowly across the porch. Her hand finds Jason's, their fingers winding together. Jason glances over at her, hand squeezing hers as he smiles.

“Who can resist you, right?” he says, voice light.

“What if they can?” she whispers.

“Then fuck ‘em,” Leo answers, stepping up beside Piper. “What do they know anyways? They spend one night a month chasing cars and eating their own shit.”

Leo tucks his thumbs into the waist of his jeans, leaning back and puffing out his chest. Jason chuckles, hand squeezing tighter on hers.

Piper stands between Jason and Leo, forcing air into her lungs, ignoring the pounding in her chest, tasting the bile creep back up her throat. She shifts her weight, rubs her sweat slicked palms against her leg, waits for the car to pull the last few yards towards the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or send me a message on tumblr at son-of-rome if you enjoyed! Also go tell Somethingmorecreative1 she's amazing!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And shit gets real.

The crunch of gravel stops, the engine idling a second before it dies and the world comes to a heavy and strange silence. Both passenger and driver doors open, swinging outwards as two figures emerge. The driver is tall, taller than Jason with shoulders nearly as wide. He also carries an extra few pounds, which combined with his military style buzzed haircut make him look like he could bench press Leo or Piper with ease. The passenger is far shorter, curly golden hair reaching her shoulders. Where the driver looks over them with a furrow between his brows, she smiles up at them. 

Piper glances at Leo, meeting his eyes for a second in a shared look of  _ what-the-fuck _ that best friends exchange so well. 

Jason lets out a breath, giving her hand a final quick squeeze before he lets go. He takes the first steps, hopping down the steps towards the passenger. 

“Hazel,” he says warmly. 

He reaches her, arms wrapping around her shoulders as he bends to hug her. 

“It's good to see you, Jason.” Her voice is muffled by the hug. 

Jason lets go of her, turning to the driver who's stepped around the front of the car. 

“Frank,” Jason says, nearly laughing. Jason pulls the guy into a hug, clapping him on the back. 

They pull apart, Frank looking a little sheepish.

“It is good to see you. I wish it was under better circumstances.” His eyes flick to Piper. 

“Right,” Jason says, turning to Piper. “Piper, this is Hazel”- he gestures to the woman- “ and this is Frank”- he gestures to the man beside him. “Hazel, Frank, this is Piper.” 

Jason beams at her, a wide, full, warm smile. She takes a half a step forward, foot catching on the boards of the porch and nearly sending her over. She manages to get her feet back under her without ending up on her face. 

“Nice to meet you,” she says, glancing at the distance still left between herself and Jason's friends. 

One foot tells her to take another step, the other foot asks why she even moved forward at all. She's still listening to this argument when Hazel steps forward, bouncing up the steps and reaching out to hug her. 

“It's great to meet you,” Hazel says, pulling away from the hug. 

Piper blinks, head tilted down slightly to look at Hazel. 

“Thanks,” she says, smile slowly spreading across her face. 

Hazel steps aside, and Piper is eclipsed by a shadow. Frank still stands on the steps and towers over her. 

“It's a pleasure,” he says, hand held out. 

Piper shakes it, wondering what the NFL's stance on werewolfism would be of they saw this guy. 

“Yeah, pleasure,” Piper repeats. 

“This is Leo by the way,” Leo says from behind her. “Not that it matters.” 

Frank’s face drops, but he turns and extends a hand. 

“Nice to meet you too.” 

Leo takes Frank's hand a shakes it while he eyes the black SUV. 

“That's a pretty nice car. You a big shot or something?” 

“Frank is one of our alphas,” Jason says, smile spreading across his face as Leo's eyes go wide. 

“Oh, so I guess that would make you a big s hot,”  Leo stares up at Frank, still absentmindedly shaking his hand. 

“I guess it does,” Frank says, pulling his hand out of Leo's grasp. 

“Well this is great. It wasn't bad enough when there were three man eaters.” Leo throws his hands into the air, waving one at Jason. “Now they send the head honcho man eater.”

“We don't  _ eat people _ ,” Frank says, shoulders squaring. 

“Uh huh, and you got that physique eating salad.” 

“Leo!” Piper snaps, eyes wide. 

“Piper, they sent an alpha. An alpha! You think _ he's _ here to grab a couple beers and shoot the shit?” Leo waves his hands wildly in Frank's direction. 

“No one is going to eat you,” Piper growls. 

“Piper-”

“Leo,” she cuts him off. “Go tighten a nut.” 

Leo's jaw drops, eyes boring into her. Slowly his head turns, twisting towards Frank and Hazel. His eyes move to them for a moment before he mutters something, storming off the porch. 

“I'm sorry about hi m,” P iper gives Frank and Hazel a weak smile. 

“It's fine,” Frank's voice is even and formal. 

“He's, uh, got a point though.” 

Piper, Hazel, and Frank all turn to face Jason. 

“I wasn't exactly expecting the Senate to send  _ yo _ _ u _ ,”  Jason glances between Frank and Hazel. “Not that I'm complaining,” he adds quickly. 

“Well, they didn't exactly choose us.” She looks to Frank sheepishly. “We had to convince them.” 

“They wanted to send Octavian,” Frank's voice is low. “He was ready to come here and drag all of you back.” 

Jason's face drops, the muscles in his jaw tightening. Piper bites at her lower lip.

“Octavian,” Jason growls. “I should have known.” 

“No one's put that guy down yet?” 

Piper jumps, breath catching in her throat. Behind her stands Dakota, beer in hand, leaning against the frame of the front door. 

“He's still a member of the Senate,” Frank's voice is pitched well into warning octave. 

“Doesn't mean he's not a jackas s,” D akota slurps his beer. 

“Dakota,” Jason says softly, taking a step towards Dakota. 

“Fine,” Dakota holds up his free hand, head ducking slightly. 

Jason gives Dakota a nod, finding that enough to satisfy the conversation.

“Well thank you for coming instea d,” J ason steps forward, clapping Frank on the shoulder. 

He turns to Piper, his smile slipping to a slight frown. 

“We should- we should probably go insid e,” J ason starts to lead Frank inside. “You guys had a long drive, I'm sure you could use a drink or something to eat.” 

Frank and Hazel frown at him, shuffling along under his probing. Jason gets both of them pushed through the door, along with Dakota, before turning back to her. 

“So,” he steps closer to her, close enough that she can hear the slow, steady sound of his breathing. “What's wrong?” 

“Hm?” She blinks at him. 

“You're chewing on your lip,” he reaches up, thumb pulling gently at her lower lip. 

Piper lets her lip be pulled free, leaning into the feeling of his hand pressed to her cheek. 

“Guess I was,” she mumbles.

“Piper,” he says her name like it's made of glass. “Something is wrong.” 

“Leo _ is _ right. You were an alpha, Frank is an alpha, this Octavian guy.” Piper runs her fingers through her hair. 

Jason moves his hand from her face, pulling her hand from her hair. His fingers intertwine with hers, the warmth of them radiating through her. He leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

“It’s a lot,” his lips brush against her. “But we’ll deal with it. I’m not abandoning you.” He tugs her a step closer, pressing them together until the spaces between them are gone, until she can feel the beat of his heart as she rests against his chest. 

“There’s just so much that I don’t understand. Who the fuck is Octavian? Why does Dakota think he’s a jackass? How many alphas do you guys have?” The questions rattle off faster than Piper can count them, can control them. 

“Then we’ll answer them. I’ll answer th em,” J ason’s voice rumbles through his chest. 

“You going to answer why Leo’s being a dick too?” Piper presses her hands to his sides, slipping them under the hem of his shirt. 

“My guess is because he’s scared,” Jason says with a quick laugh. “Can’t blame him either.” 

“So,” Piper tilts her head up, resting her chin against his chest. “You want to explain who this Octavian guy is?” 

Jason exhales, breath rustling her hair. 

“We should definitely sit down, that one’s going to take a while to answer.” 

Piper laughs, burying her face into his chest. 

“Then maybe we should go inside.”

* * *

 

Piper uses one hand to rub at her temple, the other clutching a drink. The slow circles she rubs do about as much to ease the pounding in her head as stuffing cotton in her ears, but doing nothing is the alternative. 

Thankfully, mercifully, the cool evening air manages to ease the ache in her head. If only it could help her to process the mountain of information dumped on her. She leans against the porch railing, watching Dakota watch Leo finish up his work on the truck. She can hear the faint conversation from inside through the open windows, Gwen and Hazel’s laughter floating out to her. 

In another world where her neighbor-slash-boyfriend isn’t a werewolf she’s dreaming of a vacation like this, and if she tries hard enough she might just be able to imagine she’s on vacation now. That wonderful daydream is just condensing out of the haze of her imagination when Dakota's voice shatters the peaceful night. 

“Jason! Frank!” 

Piper blinks out of her daydream and back to reality, spotting Dakota standing between the truck and the edge of the property. She also spots the figures walking towards the house. 

“That's right,” a deep voice says, the sound like gravel being dragged across stone. “Cry for them to save you.”

Piper's skin crawls, the memories of the last time she heard it dragging their way free. 

“I was actually hoping they'd hold my beer while I kick the shit out of you,” Dakota shrugs. 

“You versus all of us,” the voice cackles. “This will be fun.”

“Yes it will,” Dakota counters. 

The porch vibrates, the crack behind her making Piper flinch. Frank bolts past her, Jason on his heels. 

“Inside,” he shouts as he runs, not looking back at her. “Leo! In the truck,” Jason's voice changes as he yells the command, turning strained and taught. 

A second later his shoulders hunch, he doubles over, fingers curling. The skin at his fingers seems to rip, and while it makes no noise she can feel it ring in her bones. Jason's shoulders droop, his head cracking back, neck straining, lengthening, his jaw shifting and growing, lengthening, lips peeling back to show neatly lined rows of glinting fangs. Piper blinks and Jason is gone, a beast, a nightmare dredged from the depths of her sleep soaked mind having been laid over him, creating something that stands on two thick and haunched legs, bent over at the waist, with two long and drawn out arms that end in black tipped claws. 

She blinks again and yard is full of them. One stands where Dakota faced off against the approaching figures. One tears into the gravel where Frank ran. Seven prowl towards the house. Then they howl. 

The noise is a burst of chaos, starting with one of the werewolves and answered by the lycans, spreading until the night vibrates with howls. 

“Leo!” she screams, only knowing she's making some sort of noise by the strain in her throat. 

A hand wraps around her arm, yanking her back, pulling her from over her feet. She forces her feet back under her, pulling against the grip that hauls her into the house, fingers clawing at the doorway as it passes. 

“Piper!  _ Piper! _ ” The voice rings in her ear, sapping the strength from her efforts to tear away. 

“Leo's out there!” 

“I know”- another hand clamps onto her, turning her away from the door- “and we're going to get him, but you need a weapon.” Gwen's stares back at her, lips pressed into a thin line, eyebrows knit together. 

Piper swallows, nodding slowly. It's enough that Gwen's fingers unwrap from her arms, she steps away while her eyes stay locked on Piper a moment longer. 

Piper waits for orders, to be told where to go, to hide, to run, to do anything. Gwen turns away from her, throwing open a closet door and reaching in. Piper twists, turning to glance out the door at the growing noise. 

“Here,” Gwen says, head still in the closet. “You want to fight, you'll need this.” 

A shotgun appears, Gwen racking the pump and cocking the gun. 

“Point, shoot, rep eat,” Gw en shoves the gun into Piper's hands, already moving to step past her. “Be safe.” 

With that Gwen books it, slipping through the door and out into the evening, leaving Piper standing alone in the house with the cold metal of the gun in her hands, looking out towards the chaos. She breathes, air burning in her lungs, fingers squeezing around the gun, heart pounding, pounding. 

She swallows, throat thick and sticky, tongue heavy in her mouth. Piper pushes herself the first step, her limbs slow to respond, slow to drag her back towards the danger. The second, third, fourth step come easier, her stride rushing to catch up with the pounding in her chest, muscles screaming with adrenaline, with fear, with anger. The fifth step takes her out the door, the world exploding with movement, with noise, with chaos. 

Gravel grates as monstrous forms snap at one another, growls condensing into snarls into jaws that crack closed on empty air, yelps and shrieks replacing the crack when they don't.  

Piper's eyes snap between the hunched forms scattered across the yard, one blending into another, their growls a cacophony. Each one of them all move at the same time, constantly shifting, turning. She searches for a hitch in movement, a tell, a sign that will separate one monster from another. The gun shakes in her hands, heart pounding in her chest, throat, head. 

Metal screams as it bends, a high pitched scream following in its wake as something drags, her flesh prickling at the noise. Her attention is pulled to the truck, to the beast that prowls across its hood, to Leo sitting behind the steering wheel. 

She's down the first step by the time she registers her feet moving, heel skipping off the last step to send her slamming into the gravel, gun cracking into her ribs and chin scraping the ground. Stones bite into her hand as she pushes herself up, the barrel of the shotgun dragging across rock as she lifts it. Her knee nearly buckles when she puts weight on it, her leg pushing out to the side and weight shifting forward. Piper pushes her hand back into the ground, shoving herself up again, pulling the gun with her, stuffing her feet under her. 

The werewolf slams a claw into the glass, the hairline cracks blooming outwards to meet the edges of the windshield. Inside Leo lurches backwards, pressing himself into the seat, fighting for every fraction of an inch he can put between himself and the monster looming over him. 

Two more stumbled steps and Piper lines herself up with the werewolf, pointing the shotgun at the moonlight figure standing over her friend. 

“Hey,” she croaks, voice dry and broken, the noise barely rising above the madness. 

The werewolf flicks his head her direction the same moment she jams her finger back on the trigger. The kick pushes her back, feet unable to keep up. She lands hard on her ass, elbow going out to keep her from ending up on her back and sliding across sharp stone. 

The werewolf takes the brunt of the shot across the chest, splatters of blood misting the hood of the truck. It stumbles, slipping off the truck but catching the hood before it hits the ground. 

Together they push themselves up, Piper flailing in the dirt to get upright while the werewolf yanks itself upright. The truck still rocks from its weight as it launches over the hood, slamming into the ground feet from Piper. She yanks on the trigger again, this time the gun staying silent and the werewolf lifting to its full height. 

“Fuck,” she mutters, sweat soaked hand jerking the action back to load another shell. A second yank on the trigger and the gun booms, the steel pellets spraying outwards to catch the meat of the werewolf's thigh. The leg buckles, the werewolf coming down with it. 

Before she can take a breath, before the howl of pain from the werewolf has died, before the spent shell casing has finished clattering across the ground, she runs. The pounding of her heart, the image of fangs and claws, the knot of nausea that burns in her stomach crush any chance of hoping the werewolf is staying down. Behind her something heavy drags across the loose gravel, a rumbling growl raising the hairs on the back of her neck. 

She hates herself for it, but she glances back. Just a quick look, enough to confirm it's coming after her. It's already off the ground, chest heaving, hunched low. To say anything but fear, but adrenaline, pushes her legs to move faster would be a lie. She doesn't look back again, doesn't mind anything except the sound of her feet slamming into gravel, and the roar that comes from behind her. 

Each step she takes is echoed by the sound of heavy footfalls behind her, each louder than the last. This noise and the pounding of her heart, the gasping of her breaths, the ringing off the world around her drowns every other noise. Her knee aches, throbbing with each step, hitching with each bend, chopping up the flow of her movement, dragging her down. The weight of the gun pulls at her, straining at her arms as they swing, refusing to let her find rhythm. The combined effort strips the strength from her, puts a weight on her chest that keeps air from her lungs. 

Piper makes it maybe a dozen steps before she lets her momentum die, trailing off her speed. She thinks of dying like an idiot in a horror movie, uselessly swinging a weapon at a monster she never had a chance against, and her stomach rolls. She turns anyways. 

The gun isn't to her shoulder yet, her finger isn't on the trigger, but the werewolf is already looming over her. She has a second to realize she's a fucking idiot, dying while running would have been  _ so _ much better. 

The werewolf opens its jaws, teeth wet with blood and foam. Bile burns the back of her throat. Before she can scream, before the werewolf can take a bite out of her or rip her to ribbons it jerks to the side, head snapping to look behind it. It turns too late though. 

The rebuilt truck flies across the driveway and directly into the werewolf, tires skipping on the gravel as it tears past her. For all its speed the werewolf doesn't get out of the way, the grill smashing into its chest, dragging the werewolf under and away. 

Piper hears the engine rev, the truck bucking as it pushes forward, werewolf pinned beneath it. Leo drives another twenty years before he stops, brakes squealing. Piper feels herself breathe again. She swallows, listening for something, anything. 

“Holy shit,” she mutters, taking one step, then another. 

She hurries her pace, keeping close to the truck as she moves up beside it, gun leveled at the front bumper. As soon as she spots fur she racks the action and fires, gun kicking against her shoulder, not bothering to check if another shot was necessary. Not caring if it wasn't. 

Piper leaves the bloody mess, stepping up to the passenger door and yanking it open. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Leo repeats like a chant. 

“Leo,” she says, reaching towards him.

“I'm gonna throw up. I'm gonna fucking throw up.” 

“Leo, get out of the car,” Piper says gently but hurried. 

“Get  _ out. _ ” His eyes widen, face turning towards her. _ “ _ You get the fuck  _ in _ . We're not staying.”  

“I'm not leaving the m,” P iper waves at the others, all still fending off attacks. 

“Why the fu-” Leo's comment is cut off as the truck lurches violently. 

They both turn, Piper looking through the back window at the werewolf that's been tossed against the side of the truck. A claw digs into metal siding as it lifts up, eyes meeting hers. Pipers stomach plummets. 

There is nothing in the way it looks at her that isn't rage, isn't fury, isn't hunger. 

“Piper!” Leo yells, yanking down in the gear lever.

Tires spin, rock flying out from behind them as Leo guns it, but the truck only lurches. Piper stumbles back, pushing away from the two tons of lurching vehicle. The werewolf, the one still clinging to the side of the truck, growls, shifting towards the driver’s door. She yanks back on the pump of the shotgun, the barrel still pointed towards the ground. The gun clicks, the spent shell ejecting with a ping. Piper pushes on the slide, arm jarring as the pump catches. 

She shoves again, gun swinging in her grip slightly but the pump doesn’t budge. Her chin drops first, eyes flicking to the gun as she tries again. For a third time the pump remains stuck in place. 

“Fuck!” Piper screams, tearing at the gun. “Leo, get out!” 

The werewolf slams its claws into the door, metal groaning under the impact, the body of the truck rocking. Its claw comes back again, pulled high for another blow.

The first arrow slams into its chest, knocking the werewolf back and lining up the second arrow to catch the thing in its throat. A strangled cry bubbles up, the werewolf dragging its claws across the truck, digging for purchase, pulling to keep on its feet. The third arrow slams in the square of its chest, the werewolf sliding behind the truck with a muffled impact. 

She blinks, the world seeming to tilt under her. Arrows appearing from nowhere, another wolf dead, her heart slamming in her chest. The chaos has somehow turned upside down, the clarity of a werewolf war devolving into absolute madness. 

Leo still sits in the truck, eyes wide, mouth hung open. Piper’s brain manages to catch and hold onto one thing. In the midst of the chaos she at least knows him, and knows he’s in danger.

“Leo,” she croaks, throat raw.

Piper moves towards the truck, only making it a step before a stone solid grip catches her arm. There aren’t any claws that tear into her or teeth that sink into her, but the grip is far too tight to mean anything helpful.

Blindly she flails, tossing her elbow backwards to connect with something hard. The grip eases, just enough to let Piper turn. She’s rounded half way on her attacker when the blow comes, catching her on the top of her head to turn the world white with light. 

Piper has to blink, the world rocking around her. The gun is yanked from her grasp and as she reaches for it she feels the stock glance her hand before slamming into her stomach. Still dazed and blinking from the first blow she doubles over in pain, air rushing from her chest, stomach squeezing down on her guts. 

Her knees hit the ground, the blow somehow feeling distant and numb, her stomach and head still blaring away with pain. The same stone grip takes her arm again, another grip grabbing onto her other arm. 

“Get her out of here,” a voice growls, human and strained and unfamiliar.

The ground under her begins to move, dragging against her knees and pulling away. Her vision returns, swimming and blurry and entirely the gravel of the driveway moving too quickly past her stumbling feet. 

Behind her Leo yells for a second, the cry cutting off with a muffled hiss and the sound of shattering glass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the missing couple weeks, things got real busy. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things get worse before they get better.

Fingers dig into her arms and leaving red marks as she thrashes. She catches glimpses of these red marks, of the places she’ll bruise in the moments she manages to tear free from the iron grips of the figures on either side of her. They yank her along, pulling her deeper into the sparsely packed thicket of trees at the edge of the property. 

“Let me go!” she yells, voice grating on her own throat. 

“Shut up,” one of them snaps, voice hindered by the masks they wear. 

“Let. Me.  _ Go _ ,” she demands, pulling against them at with each word. 

“Shut. Up.” The same one speaks again, the one to Piper's left. 

Piper takes a second to glance over the figure, still in human form, looming over her. It’s the voice more than the figure they cut that makes Piper guess they’re both female. What isn’t hard to make out is the knife strapped to her thigh. Piper swallows, hesitating a step to pull behind both of them just enough and kicking out at the back of knee of the woman on her right. The kick is shaky but it connects, dropping her captor long enough for Piper to pull her arm free and swing for the one on her left. Her fist ignites with pain, the shock spiraling up her arm from the blow. She doesn’t let go, not completely, but shesways away from Piper just long enough. Piper’s hand shoots out, fingers brushing over the cold handle of the blade before they're yanked away. 

The one she kicked has gotten back on her feet, fingers clamped around Piper's wrist which they pull back and upwards. Piper buckles out of instinct, knees hitting hard roots while her shoulder screams in pain. The bastard that has a grip on her tugs, Piper's shoulder straining to the point Piper imagines she can hear her tendons tearing, fiber by fiber. 

“Fuck me,” the one who told her to shut up grumbles. “Why don't we just kill her?” 

“Thal ordered us to take one,” the asshole behind Piper responds. “Now,” Piper feels a tug on her arm. “Get up.” 

Piper clenches her jaw, lines of pain running from her teeth into her neck. She lets out a slow breath, gently rising to her feet as she does. Halfway to standing, the pressure in her shoulder disappears, her body relaxing. The grip on her wrists shifts, but before Piper can think to take another swing her arm is pulled back behind her, the back of her hand now pressed into her shoulder blade. Another hand grips the back of her shirt, pulling the fabric tight against her throat. 

“Walk,” she's told. 

Pain overrides everything else and she listens, taking a step forward. Neither grip relents, driving her further and further away from the house. 

“We need to hurry,” the other one says, footsteps crunching just out of Piper's view. “She's probably waiting.” 

“I was,” a voice responds, floating from the darkness in front of them. “But you took too long.” 

Piper's captors come to a grinding halt, pulling her to a stop with them. A dozen feet in front of them, someone steps from the shadows, same black mask and tactical gear as the others, but with a single strap running diagonally across her shoulder, a handful of feathered black shafts looming behind the strap. It's the silver bow clutched loosely in the newcomer’s left hand that gets most of Piper's attention. 

“The others?” The woman holding Piper asks. 

“Distracting the rest of the pack. We still need to hurry,” the figure says, stepping closer. “She fight you?” The figure nods at Piper. 

“Put up a struggle. Has a nice right hook.” The girl to her left gives Piper a dirty look, eyes narrowed above the black fabric that covers her mouth and nose. 

“But she hasn't tried to turn?”

“I don't think she can,” the same person Piper punched answers. “She was fighting with this.” The shotgun is tossed to the ground between them, Piper's hand tightening into a fist, her weight shifting forward. 

The newcomer glances at the gun, then back to Piper. In three easy strides she's closed the distance, pulling a knife while she walks, moving it towards Piper's arm that isn't pinned behind her back. Piper pushes backwards against the iron grip behind her, eyes locked onto the silver knife. The edge of the blade digs into her skin, Piper can feel the cut, the blood starting to run down her arm.

“What the fuck,” Piper spits, pulling away as best she can, trapped between the two attackers. 

“She's human,” the one currently digging a knife into her says. “Not one of them.” 

Piper’s jaw clenches, her eyes lifting to meet the burning gaze of the asshole running a werewolf test on her. For a second she wishes she was one, wishes she could shift and throw them off of her, run back to Jason, to Leo. Then she meets electric blue eyes.

Her stomach lurches, dropping and tumbling into a pit of ice. These are his eyes,  _ his _ , but it's not Jason looking back at her. It's that same burning anger, but this one burns with heat, rage, barely controlled emotion. 

“Probably a snack for them later.” The one Piper managed to punch is the one who says it.

“I'm not a _ snack _ ,” Piper growls. 

“Then they were going to turn you,” she shrugs. “Still saved you.” 

“You don't know what the fuck you're talking about.” Piper's chest heaves, heart pounding, legs shaking. “Who the fuck are you anyways? What do you want?” 

“We're hunters,” the third one, the one with Jason's eyes, says. 

She pulls the knife away, slipping it back into its sheath, hand reaching towards the mask and pulling it down to reveal pointed cheeks dotted with freckles, a strong, angled chin, and firm lips pressed into a thin line. 

“And we're here to kill all those monsters.” 

There's a thunder in the woman's voice, a presence and a power that Piper could place even if she hadn't seen her eyes. 

“What do we do with her?” the woman holding Piper asks. 

Piper glances between the woman standing in front of her and the figure standing off to the side, finally deciphering the muffled voices, the walks, the way the three hold themselves. 

“We can use her,” the woman standing beside her says. 

“She can also get us killed.” The woman in front of her nods. “She-” a howl cuts off the rest of the words, tearing through the trees from the direction of the house. 

“Jason!” Piper screams, pushing every bit of power in her lungs into her cry. 

She takes a deep breath, craning her neck to shout over the heads of the three women holding her. 

“Jas-” A hand clamps over her mouth, her arm pulled behind her, turning her cry into a muted scream as her shoulder threatens to tear, to pop. 

“Fuck,” the woman behind her says, easing the pressure on Piper's arm, letting her catch a breath. “What do we do now?” 

“You two run.” The one with Jason's eyes steps back, pulling an arrow from the quiver at her back. “Find the others.” 

“Thalia, we can take them.” The girl behind her tightens her grip on Piper's wrist. 

“No.” Thalia’s voice thunders. “Find the others.” 

With a last tug, Piper's wrist is freed, letting her move her limb from behind her to a position far less agonizing. 

“Good hunting,” one of the girls tells Thalia. 

“Good hunting,” she echoes. 

Both of the Hunters give Piper a last look before taking off, their footsteps nearly silent as they dash into the darkness. 

“So what, now you kill me?” Piper asks, lifting her head high despite the shake in her hands. 

“Now we run,” Thalia tells her, blue eyes burning into her.

“ _ Run _ ? Why would I run?” 

“Because if you don't”- Thalia knocks the arrow- “then I'll have to kill your friend.” 

Piper glares at the Hunter, eyes narrowed, jaw clenched. The bow sits in Piper's peripheral of her vision, existing like a hum that digs under her skin. 

“Fine,” Piper says slowly, taking her first step further into the forest with her glare still fixed on Thalia. 

She shuffles a few steps in to the darkness, feet scraping over dead leaves and twigs. Behind her something creaks, and what Piper can only imagine is the arrow, slides against the bow. 

“ _ Run _ ,” Thalia tells her. 

Piper picks up her pace, momentum building even as she twists and turns to avoid branches and roots. Another howl punches through the night behind them, Piper's skin prickling at the sound. 

Thalia runs a half step behind her, boots slamming into the dirt a second behind Piper’s steps. Piper pushes herself to run faster, to get some space between them, but Thalia closes the gap. Every time Piper increases her speed Thalia is there, breathing down her neck. Piper can almost feel the point of the arrow at her back, the brush of boots against her feet, threatening to send her tumbling. 

Her lungs don't seem to be working, at least not well enough, she gulps down air but the ache, the burning, the strain to catch her breath doesn't let up. Her legs move though she couldn't tell you how, the strength pulled from them, leaving them to feel like they are going to bow and break at any moment. 

Piper takes in the inky silver night, the trees and bushes and grass that tear at her as she passes, and feels the drive, the prickle at the back of her neck, the push from behind all disappear. She takes the first faltering step, crossing some imaginary finish line that eats away the momentum. 

Thalia collides with her, pushing Piper forward another few scrambled steps before she comes to a stop. 

“Run,” Thalia says with a ragged breath.

“No,” Piper says, chest heaving, throat burning with every breath. 

“ _ What _ ?” Thalia growls, stepping towards her. 

“You're just going to kill me anyways, or,” Piper sucks in another breath, “something else horrible.” 

Thalia’s face goes blank, lips pressing into a line. “Then I'll kill the werewolf.” 

“No, you won't,” Piper says breathlessly. “If you wanted to kill him you would have stayed with the others.” Piper's voice solidifies with each word, her chin lifting. “You wouldn't have run out here alone.” 

Thalia pulls the arrow back, string groaning and the same soft whisper of shaft grating against bow. 

“Are you sure about that?” Thalia says coldly. “Are you willing to risk his life?” 

“I believe in Jason,” she says, Thalia’s eyes narrowing when she says his name. 

Piper glances at the bow in Thalia's hands, at the slight shake in the taut string, at the shadowed lines of muscle in her arms. 

“You know him.” 

“No,” Thalia snaps.

“You do,” Piper says quietly, risking a step forward. “You have the same eyes.” The words are whispered but they push Thalia back a step, her eyes snapping open. 

“No. He's dead,” Thalia croaks. 

Somewhere behind Thalia a branch snaps, the sound bouncing off the trees, both of them jumping at the noise. Thalia spins, bow raised, arrow pulled back. Piper searches the darkness for a shape, movement, anything. 

It's the creak of Thalia's bow and the sudden shift in her stance that pulls Piper's attention to the silhouette moving towards them, hunched shape stooped low. 

“Run,” Piper’s voice cracks as she speaks. “Run and I'll make sure he doesn't chase you.” 

“It's not him. It's not.” 

“You can get away,” Piper pleads.

“He's dead. He has to be,” Thalia mutters.

“If you run-” 

“No.” Thalia's voice shakes, as strained and tight as the string of her bow. “It's not him.” She glances back at Piper. “ _ It's not _ .” 

The words are bitter and sharp, said in a growl between clenched teeth. In another circumstance Piper would have had the sense to run, but in this one the silhouette lunges. 

Piper dives forward, hands outstretched, grasping for the bow, for Thalia, for Jason, for _ something _ . Grasping at a chance to stop this from happening. 

As soon as Piper moves Thalia's eyes go wide, the muscles in her arms tensing for a second as she turns. Before Piper can scream, before she can grab onto anything, before she has a chance to stop anything from happening, Thalia's fingers release. The bow whispers a hum as the string is loosed. 

Piper slams into Thalia a half second too late, crashing into the lean muscle and solid bone of the hunter, both of them falling. As she tumbles, Piper keeps her eyes on the wolf that’s appeared from the blackness, catching in full detail the sight of the arrow as it pierces his chest, nearly half the arrow embedding itself in him. In the dim light Piper can still make out enough detail to pick out the pieces that let her know it’s him, that the wolf that came after her, the wolf Thalia shot, is Jason.

His body goes limp in mid air, muscles going slack and head lolling forward. His momentum carries him the lunge, falling just short of Piper and Thalia. He slides into them, his massive weight shoving both of them back, knocking the air from Piper's chest. 

For a second she struggles for air, pushing against the weight of Thalia and Jason, fighting to free herself, to get off the ground, to save Jason. Thalia scrambles at the same time, pushing Piper off of her. 

As soon as Piper can she grabs Jason, twisting her fingers into long, coarse, hair, rolling him over. His eyes are closed, body limp, blood seeping from around the arrow. She watches, breath held tightly in her chest, waiting for his chest to rise and fall, for a muscle to twitch, for anything. 

Jason lays there, not moving, not breathing.

Bile burns her throat, a weight in her chest crushing everything to a single cold point. She takes a shaky breath, and the night rings with her scream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Jason! Had no idea this chapter would land on your birthday or that TBM was more horrible to you than I am, but here we are. 
> 
> For those of you that want to yell at me you can find me at son-of-rome on tumblr.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes family is you, the guy you slept with, his adoptive sister, and his real sister. Sometimes family also shoots you with an arrow and that leaves a lot of drama.

Her hands shake, her vision swims, burning hot tears running down her face. Blood, Jason's blood, soaks his fur and slips between her fingers,

“Jason. Jason, _please_ ,” she whispers, voice hoarse and choked.

Piper presses her hands harder against his chest, against the wound that won’t stop bleeding.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she mutters.

Leaves rustle behind her, the sound of Thalia, the person who did this, the only person around who can help her, shuffling forwards. Piper twists her head to glance over her shoulder, hands firmly pressed against Jason, still shaking.

“Help me,” Piper pleads.

“I- I don’t…” Thalia’s voice tapers off, eyes fixed on Jason’s unmoving body.

“Thalia, he's going to _die_.” Piper's voice cracks. “You have to help.”

“I don't know how,” Thalia's voice is like glass that's holding to much weight, ready to shatter at any moment. “I don't _save_ his kind.”

“Then what's the opposite of what you'd do?”

Thalia stares at Jason, slowly shaking her head.

“Thalia!” Piper yells, pulling Thalia's eyes to her. “If you want to find out if you really know him, you have to _help me_.”

“Pull the arrow out,” she says, voice flat.

“Pull it- he'll fucking bleed out.”

“It's silver. It's poisoning him, keeping his body from healing,” Thalia swallows. “We have to pull it out.”

Thalia steps forward, dropping to her knees beside Piper. Thalia sets her bow down, pulling out her knife. Piper’s eyes go wide, mouth opening to demand to know what Thalia is about to do, but Thalia catches her eyes.

“I'm not going to hurt him,” she tells Piper, knife tilting in her loose grip.

Piper nods, eyes still on the silver blade. Thalia grabs the shaft of the arrow with her free hand, pushing the blade into it to leave a deep score line as close as she can to where the arrow sticks out of Jason's chest. Thalia repeats the cuts several times, Piper watching intently. When she seems satisfied Thalia shoves the knife back onto her sheath, hands moving faster and faster.

“I'm going to pull it free,” Thalia tells her, hand wrapping around the shaft where she made the cuts. “Get ready to push.”

Piper nods, moving her hands away from the arrow and pushing them harder against him.

Thalia closes her eyes, taking a deep breath in, muscles in her arms tensing. With a quick yank Thalia rips the arrow free, pulling it directly backwards towards her. Piper moves her hands over the open wound as quickly as she can, a new wave of wet warmth pouring from the wound.

“Shit,” Piper mutters. “Shit, shit, _shit_.”

“Here,” Thalia says beside her, already pulling her vest off and tugging her black tank top over her head.

For a second Piper can't help but see the same ruffled hair, the same intensely lit eyes holding back a storm. She's reminded of where she is, of what she's doing, when Thalia's hands push hers to the side, pressing the thin material of the shirt into the flow of blood. They hover over him, hands hopelessly pressed to him. Painfully the seconds tick by, moving so slowly she's suffocated by them, drowning in the waiting.

Jason spasms, arms and legs twitching, head straining back. Thalia pulls away, a hand grasping Piper’s arm and yanking her backwards. Jason continues to convulse, limbs flailing, Thalia pulling her further back. “What are you doing?” Piper pulls against Thalia's grip.

“He could scratch you,” Thalia says quietly.

The fight in Piper goes out like a light, Jason's movements looking as much a threat as they are a call for help. It takes a horrifyingly long time before the erratic movements stop, before long limbs stop contracting and start shifting. She pulls free of Thalia, sprinting forward and dropping beside him. Piper grabs the shirt and presses it back to his wound, his chest and shoulders changing back to their normal size. Fur turns to skin, matted clots of blood turning to stains and streaks that cover his bare chest.

“Jason,” Piper pleads. “Jason you need to fucking _breathe_.”

Piper pushes harder on the shirt, on him, doing her best to remember the CPR training she was taught in high school. She knots her hands into overlapping fists, debating between five or fifteen compressions. In the midst of this decision Jason’s chest bucks, lungs rasping as they pull in a ragged gulp of air. His chest rises and falls in deep, quick breaths, for the first time since the werewolves appeared she takes a full breath. Her shoulders shake, eyes burning, hands trembling.

Thalia falls beside her, not seeming to care how hard her knees hit the ground.

“He’s dead,” she whispers. “He- he _died_.” Her voice shatters, the glass finally snapping, tearing away to leave her words broken and sharp.

“Who are you?” Piper whispers.

The silence lasts between them for a heartbeat, two, three. Thalia takes a deep breath, eyes still locked on Jason.

“I’m his sister.”

Piper blinks at her, taking in the whispered words that shake as they’re said. The weight of the words said, of their implication, settles between them. Piper does her best to swallow, throat thick and sticking as she tries.

Thalia’s face hardens, lips pressing into a thin line, brow furrowing, hands moving to press down on top of Piper’s.

“I’m not letting him die. Not again,” Thalia’s voice shakes again, this time with the same energy that burns behind her eyes and Jason’s.

They stay there, Piper's hands pressed to a blood soaked shirt against Jason's bare chest, his sister's hands pressed to hers, the determination and resolve seeping into her through the contact.

They stay there, locked in a desperate vigil until something rustles in the forest around them. Thalia's head snaps up, eyes wide, searching the darkness around them. The rustle grows into a chorus of growls, one splitting off to either side of them and one coming directly towards them.

Thalia stiffens. The growls grow louder, the rustling becoming the sound of individual footsteps. Heavy footsteps.

From the darkness the hunched, twisted shapes emerge. Thalia's hands clamp down on Piper's, bones grinding together.

“She's not a threat,” Piper says, pushing volume, confidence, into her words.

The three of them draw closer.

“Yes,” Thalia whispers. “I am.”

“Stop.” There's no hesitation, no question, nothing to her voice that isn't resolve. “Jason needs help, now change back and _help me_ god damn it.”

They stop, the ones on either side of them turning to the center one which looms over even the other two, the arrow protruding from its arm adding to the effect. Piper catches its eyes in the moonlight and remembers them, remembers the polite smile Frank gave her. His transition is smoother, controlled, no flailing or sudden movements. In place of the center wolf stands Frank in all the glory he came into the world with. He turns to his right, pointedly avoiding looking at Piper or Thalia, ripping the arrow from his arm and nodding at the others.

They too start their transitions, Dakota on their left and Gwen on their right. Neither of them seem to feel the need to turn or cover themselves, the wolf having disappeared from everything except the look in their eyes.

Frank moves forward, eyes on the bow that Thalia dropped. Dakota is a half step behind, eyes on Thalia herself.

“Back away,” Frank says, gaze finally turning to Thalia and Piper.

“He needs help.” Piper glances down at the blood on her hands.

“Not from you two,” Frank's voice is level but firm. “There isn't anything you can do for him.”

Thalia's hands release, the feeling rushing back into Piper's hands where the other woman gripped them. Thalia takes her time getting to her feet, hands held away from her, palms forward the whole time. Piper looks back to Jason, to the improvised bandage, to the slow rise and fall of his chest.

“Piper,” Frank says her name gently. “It's okay, we'll take care of him.”

Piper nods, hands slowly unlocking from the shirt, shaking as she pulls them away. Frank and Dakota step forward, each taking one of Jason's arms. They lift him between them, one of his arms draped over each of their shoulders.

“Watch her,” Frank says to Gwen.

Piper opens her mouth to say something, but she sees the fire in Gwen's eyes, the white of her first clenched knuckles and decides against it. Gwen moves, but not towards Thalia. She steps next to Piper, dropping to one knee and holding out a hand.

“Come on,” Gwen keeps her eyes on the hunter.

Piper takes her hand, letting Gwen lift her into her feet. Piper does her best to keep her eyes somewhere respectable amidst the four stark naked figures around her. She shrugs off her jacket, as thin as it is, holding it out in offering to Gwen.

The tension in Gwen's shoulders flickers, easing away for a second as she takes the jacket.

“Thanks,” she says, pulling it on.

It's a full size too small, tight across Gwen's shoulders, falling far short of her wrists. Gwen gives Piper a quick smile and a nod, turning her attention back to Thalia. Gwen's fists aren't as tightly clenched, but there's still a fire in her eyes.

Dakota and Frank have already trudged ahead, pulling the now stumbling Jason between them. Gwen holds out her arm, gesturing for Thalia to start ahead of them. Piper sees the muscles in Thalia's jaw working as she grinds her teeth for a second before starting after the others. Piper follows closely behind her, Gwen keeping pace with her.

“Are you okay?” Piper asks Gwen.

“I'm a little roughed up from the fight, but I'll be okay,” Gwen flashes a quick smile but doesn't move her eyes from Thalia. “What about you?”

“I'm fine,” Piper says, glancing at the dirt and blood covering her clothes.

She takes a second to sort through everything that's happened in the last hour, in the last few minutes.

“ _Shit_ ,” Piper spins, grabbing onto Gwen’s arm, heart hammering in her ears. “Leo, is he okay?”

“He's fine. Shaken up,” her gaze snaps to Thalia, “but he's fine.”

Piper nods, pushing down on the wave of nausea that surges through her. While she was being dragged off he was left in the middle of a werewolf death match.

They walk onwards, Piper lost in the memories of pulling the trigger of the shotgun, of having to fight for her life. Instinct is the only thing that keeps her from walking directly into Thalia who's stopped and turned to face Gwen.

“Uh,” Piper says, glancing between them. “Something going on?”

“I can practically hear her growling,” Thalia says, eyes narrowed.

“That's because I don't trust you.” There's enough of an edge to Gwen's words to cut the tension between them.

“Gwen-”

“She nearly killed Jason,” Gwen cuts Piper off. “She tried to kill us.”

“She also helped me save Jason,” Piper steps between them. “She could have killed him- both of us- but she didn't.”

Gwen's eyes flick between Thalia's, scrutinizing the hunter.

“Then she wants something.”

“She does,” Piper says with a nod. “She wants Jason to live.”

“Why?” Gwen's eyes finally break from Thalia and turn to Piper.

“Because he's my brother,” Thalia's voice is hard, her words a challenge, daring Gwen.

Piper catches the way Gwen's eyes widen, the slight opening of her mouth. She also catches the shift as Gwen's eyes darken, teeth snapping together.

“No,” Gwen growls. “ _You_ aren't his sister.”

Piper flinches, the blow from the challenge Gwen throws back almost becoming physical, almost knocking Piper back. All Piper can do is turn, her stomach plummeting at the pain in Thalia's eyes. They glisten, tears held back through clenched teeth and determination.

Piper tenses, mind whirling at how she's going to stop this, how she's going to keep them from tearing each other apart.

Instead of swinging Thalia spins, fists clenched at her sides.

Gwen waits a second before she steps around Piper, stalking behind Thalia who shoves past the waiting Frank, Jason, and Dakota. Frank looks at her a second longer, eyes looking sunken and heavy before he turns away.

“Fucking great,” Piper mutters, hurrying after them. “And I thought _my_ family was drama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the messages I've received so far! You guys have been fantastic and I appreciate it, especially since Jasiper is not the biggest ship. Hopefully this chapter made up for what I did to Jason last week on his birthday. The next chapters are going to be a little more lighthearted and the shitty jokes continue.
> 
> As always you can find me at son-of-rome on tumblr.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes almost dying is messy, sometimes not dying is messier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I would like to start with an apology for this chapter taking uhhh 8 months or so. Stuff has come up in life and I've been focusing on handling that. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking around and coming back. Hopefully this chapter was worth it.
> 
> As always, find me on tumblr at son-of-rome.

 

Something explodes. It's the first, and only logical, thing her sleep soaked mind thinks of. Her eyes snap open, the world blurry and out of focus as she scans the room. Just in front of her is Jason, laying in bed with bandages wrapped up to his armpits. On the other side of the bed she finds the disaster, all five feet of it disguised in suspenders and shaky grins. Piper takes a deep breath, turning slowly to Jason who lays undisturbed between them. Thankfully he still has his eyes closed, face relaxed and breathing even and slow.

“What the hell-” Piper turns back to Leo “-are you doing?” She pitches her voice low, just talking loud enough to imply a threat.

“The leg was loose on the nightstand,” Leo says with a shrug. “Figured I'd-”

“Rip it off?”

“It's not my fault the bolt is stripped!”

“Shush!” Piper swings a hand at him, never having a chance at hitting him across the bed. 

She glares at him, and Leo shifts under the heat of her gaze, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. 

“How's he doing?” Leo asks, face turned away from her. 

With the initial fear of Leo bringing down the house in a massive fiery expression gone, Piper has a chance to notice the bags under Leo's eyes, the quick tap of his fingertips against his leg in a sporadic pattern. 

“He's going to be okay, just needs some rest.” Piper takes a deep breath in, letting it all out in one huff. “How are _ you _ ?” 

“Oh you know, being awesome sauce despite the fact that werewolves are trying to eat me, crazy chicks with bows want to turn me into a pin cushion, and my best friend got kidnapped.” Leo nods his head. “You know, normal stuff.” 

“You didn't sleep at all did you?”

“Nope,” Leo leans back against the wall, his shoulders slumping. “How could I? How could _ you _ ?” 

“I couldn't,” Piper admits, some of the same reasons that has kept Leo awake having chased any chance at a good night's sleep from her too.

“Pipes,” Leo says gently. “This is crazy shit. Like horror movie, FUBAR, get put in the loony bin shit.” 

“It's not-” 

“Piper, “ Leo cuts her off, taking a deep breath.  “Let me sum last night up. Werewolves, girls, running, lycans, naked” - he pauses, tilting his head towards her with raised eyebrows- “hit and run, being shot at, kidnapping, hostage. This is god damn insane.” Leo finishes his rant in a huff.

“It's not…” Piper doesn't finish her sentence, instead she lets her eyes fall on Jason's chest as it rises and falls.

“Were you going to say ‘not that bad’ but realized your boyfriend almost died?” 

She hears Leo's feet shuffle, his fingers tapping away. She doesn't bother to look up. “Pipes I gotta ask, is he the one?”

“What?” Piper blinks, head bobbing back.

“Is he _ the one _ ?” Leo repeats. “Because if not, we can bail. We can get the fuck out of here and drink until we forget everything that's happened.”

Piper's throat goes dry, tongue sticking to her mouth, too heavy to move. She hasn't thought that far ahead, she hasn't had the chance. Now that she does it's another thing tossed at her while she's still keeping werewolves and lycans and hunters and secret sisters all from crashing down on top of her. She's so busy keeping up with juggling everything, with staying on top of it all she doesn't have room for anything else. Including remembering to breathe. Despite all of it though, she doesn't want to run, she wants to cling tighter to him.

“Shit,” Leo curses. “You're going to have his babies. His tiny, half dog babies.” He throws an arm over his face, sliding halfway down the wall. “I'm going to be Tio Leo to interracial, interspecies dog babies,” he practically whines. “My entire workshop is going to have to be covered in newspaper.” 

“Listen,” Piper grabs a spare pillow off the bed and chucks it at him, “our children will be beautiful and funny. And I'm never letting them in your workshop.”

“What's wrong with my workshop?” he asks, arm falling from his face.

“Everything.” 

“Fucking rude,” Leo says, looking hurt and betrayed.

Piper cracks first, muscles in her cheeks twitching then spreading into a full blown grin. Leo does the same, though his grin is far more self assured.

“Tio Leo sounds good, you gotta admit.” 

Leo stands straighter, puffing out his chest.

“We've slept together once and you're already planning our children,” Piper laughs.

“Yeah,” Leo says seriously. “I'm your best friend, it's what I do.” 

“Shouldn't you be telling me _ not _ to dive into this too quickly?” Piper raises her eyebrows at him.

“Probably, but you're in the belly of the beast- actually, I guess he was the one in-”

“Gross!” Piper sends another pillow flying at Leo.

“You're the one sleeping with him, not me!” 

“Would it be too much to ask,” Jason's hoarse and cracked voice makes them both jump, “to be able to die in peace?” 

“Yes,” Piper says firmly, placing both hands on the bed and leaning over him. “Because you're not dying.” 

“You sure? Because it feels like I am,” he swallows, eyes squeezing shut as he tries to sit up.

“Don't,” Piper says, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“Dude, you literally took an arrow to the chest. Like a full on arrow. I'm not surprised you feel like shit.”

“Thanks for reminding us, Leo,” Piper growls. 

“Look I'm trying to process! Give me a break.” Leo throws his hands up, slumping even further down the wall.

“It's fine.” Jason pushes himself upright a little further. “I've been through worse.”

“ _ Worse _ ?” Piper blinks. “You're dying and you've been through _ worse _ ?” 

“Have you actually died?” Leo asks with a laugh. 

Jason's face remains neutral but his eyes drop to the foot of the bed. Piper bites down in the questions, at the words that burn heavily on her tongue. She looks to Leo, keeping her gaze on him until he catches her staring.

“Right.” Leo stands, brushing off his pants awkwardly. “Well you kids have fun. Maybe let Piper be on top for now.” He bolts from the room before Piper can find another pillow.

The click of the door closing behind him leaves the room in an awkward silence that clings to everything like a stifling blanket.

“Wasn't there a nightstand?” Jason asks, head turned away from her.

“There was until Leo got here.” Piper moves to sit on the bed beside him. “You guys should actually check all your appliances. Who knows what he's done.”

“Huh,” Jason grunts, studying the space where the nightstand was. He turns back to her, wincing as he does. 

“You okay?” Piper leans towards him, hand reaching towards his bandages. She stops, hand held between them before she drops it. 

“Little sore,” he says with a smile. “But not bad for a dead guy.”

“Jason,” Piper chides. “You were-”

“Piper,” Jason cuts her off. “I’m fine. Seriously.” 

“You were  _ shot _ !” 

“I’m fine.”

Piper widens her eyes at him, leaning forward slightly. 

“I will be fine. I will.” Jason takes takes her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “I’m more worried about you,” he continues. 

“Me?” Piper laughs. 

“With everything that happened last night, the fight and the hunters,” he squeezes her hand again. “I want to make sure you’re okay.” 

“Yeah,” Piper says, voice wavering slightly. “I’m okay. There’s- there’s something we should talk about though-” 

Two knocks at the door kill the words on her tongue, the door swinging open behind them. 

“Hey,” Gwen’s voice comes through the cracked door. 

“Hey,” Jason greets back. 

Gwen steps into the room smiling despite the bags under her eyes. 

“You’re awake,” Gwen says cheerily. “How are you doing?” 

“I’m fine,” Jason answers, shrugging off the question. 

Gwen glances at Piper, an eyebrow raised. All Piper can seem to do is shrug. 

“Really? Because you didn’t exactly look great last night,” Gwen keeps her words gentle. 

“Honestly,” Jason says defensively. “I’m perfectly fine.” 

“Yeah? You want to hop out of bed and tell me about it on a run?” Gwen drops onto the foot of his bed, the bounce causing him to wince. 

Jason glowers at Gwen, jaw clenched. 

“Okay,” Jason admits. “But I’ll be back on my feet soon.” 

“Jason, you were hurt,” Gwen leans in, “badly. It might be longer than  _ soon _ .” 

“I’m not that hurt,” Jason barks, eyes firm. 

Piper looks to Gwen, a resounding lack of words coming to her in the moment. She defaults to Gwen’s experience, but Gwen seems as lost for what to do as Piper is. It’s when Gwen’s gaze meets her that she finalizes her decision to let this lie, at least for now. 

“So there’s something we should talk about,” Piper broaches. “It’s about the hunters.” 

Jason shifts on the bed, using one arm to push himself up more. “Did you find out how they tracked us?” 

Gwen’s eyes drop to the floor. 

“It’s a bit more complicated than that,” Gwen says quietly. “One of the hunters that took Piper-” Gwen glances at Piper, taking a deep breath. “She’s claiming that she’s your sister.” 

“What?” Jason huffs out his response in equal parts laughter and disbelief.

Gwen lifts her eyes to his, her face is calm but Piper catches the clench of her jaw as she swallows.

“My _ sister, _ ” he follows up. “And you believe her?”

“So you don't have a sister?” Piper asks him, feeling Gwen's eyes turn to her. “A biological one, I mean.” Piper's addition lessens the heat of Gwen's gaze.

“No,” Jason shakes his head. “I don't-” he stops, mouth still framing words he holds back. “I don't think so.” 

“Don't _ think so _ ?” Piper gives his hand a squeeze. “Are you sure? Really sure?” 

“Pipes,” the nickname makes her stomach flip, “why are you grilling me about this?” 

“Because as wild as this seems,” Piper glances as Gwen, “she looks a hell of a lot like you.” 

“So because she looks a bit like me-”

“She has your eyes, Jason,” Gwen's voice is sharp. “Exactly the same eyes. So tell us she's not your sister and we can figure out what type of trick this is.” 

“Gwen, you know- you know I barely remember anything before the attack. I was two.” 

“I know,” Gwen says, shoving off the bed and pacing across the room. “But if you had a sister you'd remember. Her name, her face, _ something _ . But you've never mentioned anything.” Gwen stops, spinning to face them, lips pressed into a hard line, fists balled at her sides. 

Jason shakes his head, the only noise in the space between them is their own breathing and the creak of the house. The silence stretches on, Gwen looking intently at Jason, Jason staring at his lap, and Piper ignoring the unease that crawls beneath her skin. 

She's ready to say something, anything, to change the topic or make a joke or find something to release the tension so she can breathe again when a knock vents the tension like a release valve.

All three of them turn, watching as the door slowly swings open and Thalia, still dressed in black fatigues and a tank top, steps into the room. 

That tension that was released only a moment ago is replaced by a heavier weight. Something that thickens the air and tastes like ozone. Piper looks to Gwen and can nearly see the fire in her eyes, so much so Piper worries she actually sees the first flicker of Gwen's change to her wolf. Thalia doesn't spare Gwen a second, focusing in on Jason. 

“You probably don't remember me, you were two for gods sakes, but Jason,” Thalia pauses, taking a slow breath. “I'm-”

“Thalia.” Jason's voice is a whisper, a rush of breath over dry lips. 

“You remember,” she says, her shoulders drooping slightly, fingers easing from clenched fists. 

“I- it's blurry, but- yeah.” The words echo like thunder in the room.

Piper looks at Gwen, at Thalia, at Jason. Any hopes that the weight in the room would have eased are dashed. The truth shifted that weight, placing it somewhere beneath them, but it's still there, pulling at them strangely. 

“I should go,” Gwen says, voice firm and words clipped. 

“Uh, yeah,” Jason says, a weak smile spreading across his face. “Thanks for checking on me.” 

Gwen gives a small, quick, smile back before she steps through the open door. With Gwen gone a weight leaves as well. 

“What-” Thalia breaks the silence first, “what _ do _ you remember?” 

“Not much,” Jason says with a sigh. “An old house, crying and wolves and…” The emptiness in the rest of the sentence, in what Jason doesn't say, brings a wave of nausea rising through her stomach. 

“I looked for you,” Thalia's voice sounds like it grates against her throat as she speaks. “For days I looked but Mom, the police, everyone, they all said it was an animal attack. That we'd-” Thalia swallows. “That we'd never find you.” 

“They weren't far off,” Jason says it like a joke, as if it doesn't bury a needle in Piper's heart.

Judging by the wince Thalia gives, it doesn't do anything to help her either. 

“How did you end up here? As one of them?” Thalia's voice is still rough, still strained, still a well of guilt.

“Lupa,” Jason says, his words a hollow statement. “She brought me to the others, they took me in. If it wasn't for her, I don't think I would have made it.” The words are mechanical, slow and monotone and said so many times they've worn in. 

“Lupa?” Piper asks, unable to bite back the question. “Like the myth?” 

“I don't know if she's one in the same, I just know that's what we call her.” 

Jason breaks his distant stare, giving Piper a soft, but genuine, smile.

“Jason I'm- I'm so sorry,” Thalia's voice cracks, eyes glistening as she blinks, refusing to let the tears fall.

“Thalia you didn't do anything wrong.” Jason forces himself to sit up completely. “You weren't that much older than me, what did you expect to do?” 

“I-” Thalia shakes her head, letting whatever she was going to say remain unsaid. “How long have you two been together?” Her voice is strong, or as strong as she forces it to be.

“Uh,” Jason gives her a sheepish grin. “A few days.” 

“Days?” Thalia's jaw relaxes, her lips less of a thin pressed line.

“It's- it's kind of a complicated story,” Jason says, only a touch of defensiveness to his voice.

“In fairness we've kind of been dancing around dating for a while,” Piper adds, a tug on her gut wanting to make their relationship seem far less strange than it is.

“So, how did you two finally get together?”

Jason's face starts to pink.

“Uh- that’s, uh-”

“I cornered him in the elevator and flirted with him until he caved and asked me out,” Piper says cooly. 

Thalia’s laugh is deep and coarse and surprising.

“I can’t believe my brother has  _ zero _ wooing skills,” Thalia says, laughter trailing off to a chuckle. 

“Okay now,” Jason grumbles. 

“I mean,”- Piper shrugs- “I wouldn’t say  _ zero _ …” Piper looks at Jason. “Maybe, one?”  

“One day,” Jason groans, letting his head fall back. “My sister’s been back one day and she’s already teaming up with you against me.” 

Thalia chuckles. The weight in the room, seems to settle, no longer pulling at her as it did. Piper smiles, breathing easier without the weight in the room. 

Thalia crosses the room, taking slow steps until she reaches the bed. Jason shifts, moving his legs with only minor wincing, so she can sit. Thalia takes the open space, letting her weight sink into the bed. She picks at her nails, flaking away the already destroyed dark nail polish. Or what's left of it. 

Whatever might have been said is lost by a knock on the door, followed by the clearing of a throat. Frank fills the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Morning,” he says. 

“Morning,” Jason says cheerily.

“I’d ask how you’re doing, but either way you’re going to tell me you’re ‘fine,’” Frank sighs. “So I’m not going to bother to ask.” Frank uncrosses his arms, taking a deep breath. “We need to go.  _ All _ of us.” 

Jason’s face drops, his mouth opening slightly before closing again. 

“You sure that’s a good idea?” 

“We don’t have much of a choice,” Frank says solemnly. “Werewolves and Hunters have found us, and as much as I’d like to say we held our own, we got lucky.” Frank’s eyes slide to Thalia

“We target the most aggressive ones first,” she says flatly. 

“Glad to know where we stand,” Frank says, eyebrows lifting. 

Thalia gives him a shrug, not breaking eye contact with him. 

“In any case, we need to get moving soon.” Frank's attention changes to Jason, holding there, building into a tension that rivals the strain in Jason's shoulders. 

The silence between them lasts just long enough for Piper to feel the pull in her chest telling her to breathe again. Something is decided on that silent conversation that causes Jason's shoulders to slump. 

“Fine,” Jason grumbles. “But we ride in the same car,  _ all _ of us.” 

“I figured,” Frank nods. “Two hours, then we leave.” 

Frank gives Thalia and Piper a nod before he turns, stepping out of the door frame and letting light from the hall flood back into the room. 

“I’ll go.” Thalia stands. “Give you some time to get ready.” 

“Thalia I’m sorry, I-”

“Jason, I understand.” She gives him a gentle smile. “I’m not going to like it, but I get it.” 

Jason chuckles, immediately wincing. 

“You focus on getting better,” Thalia tells him. “We have a lot to catch up on.”

“Thalia-” Jason says before she can step away from the bed, “what happened to me wasn't your fault.” 

Thalia looks at him for a second, her eyes moving between his. 

“Yeah,” Thalia finally agrees, voice rigid.

Thalia gives him a firm pat on the leg, throws a half hearted smile at Piper, and leaves. Piper catches Dakota following behind her as they head back down the hallway. 

“Hey,” Jason’s soft voice makes her jump. “You okay?”

“Me? Yeah. What about you?”

“I’m fine,” he says dismissively. 

“Yeah? Because you just got shot with a arrow, found out your sister is alive, and now have to go stand trial because everyone else is a jackass.” 

Jason lets out a single huff of a laugh, his chin dropping towards his chest. 

“It’s probably just Octavian, and he’s… Well he’s never been my biggest fan. And now that I've brought humans into this...” Jason shakes his head.

“Why did you? Why bring humans into this if you knew it was going cause trouble, if you knew you night put me in danger them why? There's no way a date with a the girl down the hall can be worth all of this.”  

Jason looks at her, one hand curled into a fist with the blanket pulled between his fingers. “I was being selfish. I wanted something that's not possible. I wanted a chance at a normal life.” He swallows, head falling back against the pillows. “I thought I could pretend I was normal. Have an apartment and a job and distance myself from all of this. I thought that would make me happy. And then I met you, and you smiled at me and I realized  _ that's _ what I wanted. I wanted to be seen as me, Jason the guy that drives a Subaru and grades papers. I wanted to pretend. Instead I put you in danger because I couldn't help myself, and I'm so, so sorry.” There's a hitch in his voice that strains the apology. 

Piper shakes her head, braids brushing against her shoulders. 

“Jason, if you think you could segment yourself from everyone around you, you're ridiculous. Everyone needs to have connection.”

“That doesn't give me the right to do this to you. You put all of this on you. You never asked for this,” Jason's voice rumbles, his jaw tense, eyes turned down. 

“If you think I wouldn't have found some way to force myself into your life, then you clearly underestimate me.” She stands, feeling him pull at her hand. “Enough of this moping. I'm in it now we should get ready. I need to shower and change and-” Piper stops, looking him over for a second. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me too,” he says quietly. “I thought I’d lost you.” 

“Not a chance,” she says, giving him another kiss. “I just got you house trained.” Piper grins, enjoying the way Jason huffs out a sigh, his face scrunching together for a half second. “Now let's go give Octavian something to bitch about.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavian is a punk ass white boy and nobody is here for his shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with this story, I appreciate every comment and kudos I get. Enjoy!

As soon as Piper pieces together that Berkeley is the Legion's headquarters the entire city's attitude, its self superiority, its existence, makes sense. It also does nothing to ease the weight that has crept steadily up on her, settling in the recesses of her lungs, in her bones, in her gut. The black SUV, packed with herself, Jason, Leo, Thalia, Frank and Hazel slips into an underground structure. Piper catches a glimpse stone columns stretching upwards, ringed with figures trapped in dramatic poses. 

Between the black tinting of the windows and the dim fluorescent lighting the inside of the SUV turns nearly pitch black. At this point the blindfold they handed to Thalia at the start of the trip seems pointless. 

Frank pulls the car to a stop near a set of elevators and a pair of men who stand with arms crossed, watching the car. Both men step forward, opening doors for them and standing aside. They file out, some of them stumbling on stiff legs. 

“Michael,” Frank greets, holding out the keys. 

“Frank,” Michael says flatly. “The Senate has already started.” 

“Without us?” Frank hesitates, keys still dangling in his hand.

“Octavian believes the Senate should address this as soon as possible,” Michael answers, pulling the keys from Frank.

“Glad to see he still at his tricks,” Jason’s voice echoes off the low ceiling. 

Michael’s face drops, brows pushing together, but he doesn’t respond. 

“Come on,” Frank’s firm hand finds Piper’s shoulder, guiding her towards the elevator.

Footsteps and slamming doors echo from behind her. Frank steps around her to jam his thumb against the button. 

“When we get up there, I think it’s best if only the four of us head in,” he turns to Jason, then Piper, then Thalia as he speaks. 

“Do you think it’s safe for her?” Jason asks.

“I think they’re going to find out either way. It’s better if we don’t try and hide this.” Frank keeps his voice gentle, words soft, despite the fact they are walking into a literal den of wolves. 

“I’m not going to hide,” Thalia says firmly. “I’ll go.” 

“You have fun with that,” Leo scoffs.

Thalia shoots him a dark look, and Leo actually takes a step away from her. 

Frank turns to Jason, “You were an Alpha, you still have weight, but you crossed a line and-” he glances at Thalia- “I can’t imagine they’ll let this slip.” 

Jason nods, the muscles in his jaw standing out as he swallows. He seems resolved to this, resolute in standing in front of a pack of werewolves and explaining what’s happened. Piper feels her stomach boil under the weight and pressure of what she’s doing, where she is. It burns through her slowly, dripping into her blood and spreading to every inch of her body. Without any sunlight she’d expect the garage to be cool, but it burns with heat. 

The elevator doors ding, sending Piper a step out of her skin. A hand grabs her arm, giving her a reassuring squeeze. It's warm and small, missing the size of Jason's or the calluses of Leo's. In place of either of them it's Hazel she finds standing next to her.

“We're on your side,” Hazel tells her, the words somehow managing to bring the vibration of her nerves to a manageable level.

Piper nods, swallowing past the hint of bile in her throat. The elevator doors open, Frank and Jason stepping in first, swinging to the side to make room for the rest of them. Hazel keeps close to Piper, Leo sticking to her other side.

“Besides,” Hazel whispers. “I'm sure you've dealt with white boys like Octavian before.” 

She's literally headed towards a room full of monsters but the laughter spills out of her. Besides her Leo barks out an incredibly loud laugh, turning and grinning wildly.

The elevator chimes, doors starting to slide closed. Through the crack in the nearly closed doors Piper sees Michael lift his phone, his mouth forming words Piper can just make out.

_ They're on their way _

Her stomach falls out from beneath her, staying in the basement as they're carried upwards. 

The doors open, dumping them into wall to wall marble, from the floors to the walls to the grandiose pillars that hold intricately mosaiced arches. Fitting for a group that calls themselves the Legion. In the center of the room, inlaid into the floor is another mosaic, one that takes up most of the open space. 

A wolf larger than Frank stands in profile, glaring out into the room while between her legs stands a boy, drinking milk from the wolf’s teet. 

“That,” Leo says. “Is some strange shit.” 

“Lupa and Romulus,” Jason says flatly. 

“Yeah, I have no idea who that is,” Leo says. 

Hazel gives a small laugh, Frank and Jason casting them glances out of the corner of their eyes. 

“We need to go,” Jason gestures for them to go ahead, cringing at first, his arm moving slower afterwards. 

He waits for them to move past them, Thalia somehow taking the lead with Frank a half step behind her. Piper takes slow, small steps, a small amount of space opening between the others and the two of them. 

“You’re pretty good,” Piper says, stepping past him.

“Huh?” 

“At faking it,” Piper says flatly, glancing at Jason out of the corner of her vision. 

“I’m not,” he says, words a little sharp. 

“Yeah? So you want to do some deep breathing?” Piper stops, turning on him in the middle of the hall. “Maybe do a King Kong impression?” 

“Piper I’m-”

“ _ Hurt _ ,” Piper stops him. “You almost fucking  _ died _ , and you’re acting like  _ nothing happened _ .” 

“I don’t-” Jason shakes his head. “I can’t afford to be weak right now. Not in front of them.” Jason gestures at the massive double doors the others stand at. 

“That’s the dumbest shit you’ve said,” Piper says flatly. “Jason, be honest with me,”- Piper takes a deep breath- “do you want to do this?” 

“What? Why- why wouldn’t I?” He steps closer to her, his hands gently grabbing her shoulders.

“Because one night of, admittedly fantastic sex, and now you’re literally being put on trial.” 

Jason laughs, just for a second before his faces goes tense, jaw clenching. 

“You literally can’t even laugh,” Piper chides. “But you’re going to go in there and face what I can only imagine are a bunch of middle aged, wrinkly, white dudes.” 

He smiles, it’s gentle and soft and shifted to one side. 

“That’s not exactly what it is, but if that’s what it takes to keep you safe. To keep my sister safe,”- he turns to Thalia- “then that’s what I’ll do.” 

“You’re such a sap,” Piper sighs. 

“So,” Jason turns back to her. “Are you ready?” 

“Yeah,” Piper nods. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Jason lets his hands slide down her arms, his fingers intertwining with hers. She lets him guide her towards the doors, Frank and the others stepping aside. 

“Into the belly of the beast,” Leo mutters, the doors swinging open. 

A room full of werewolves brings a slew of images to mind, but none of them have the crowd of werewolves wearing ties or pants suits. Rings of smartly dressed lycans sit, looking down at them, a mix of confusion and glares. 

“And here they are,” a thin voice echoes off the metric tons of marble. “The very reason we’re here.”

At the center of the room stands a man in a pinstripe suit, hair horribly combed to one side, thin finger pointed at them. Behind him stands a woman in a well tailored suit, braid hanging over her shoulder, sharp eyes taking them in. 

“Octavian,” Frank’s voice booms. “I see you started without us.” 

“This is a pressing matter,” Octavian says, somehow sounding offended. “Did you expect us to sit by and do nothing?” 

“We thought you would have the decency to wait for the people you’re putting on trial.” Jason doesn’t shout, but his voice cuts through the room. 

“This is a matter for the Senate,” Octavian snips. “As I remember you chose to abdicate from your position and  _ leave _ the Senate.” Octavian turns back to the gathered crowd. “Jason served the Legion well, no one can deny that.” The glance Octavian gives Jason makes Piper’s skin crawl. “His decision though, his relationship with these humans has put us in danger.” 

“We’ve been fighting werewolves for thousands of years, the Legion is in no more danger now than it has ever been,” the woman behind Octavian says. 

“I would say differently, Reyna,” Octavian says snidely. “These two-” Octavian stops mid gesture. “Frank, I was told Jason had brought two humans to the safehouse. You’ve brought three with you.” 

Frank takes a deep breath, stepping forward and gesturing back towards Thalia.

“This is Thalia. Jason’s sister.” 

Half the room erupts into muttered conversations. A half dozen hands move to cover mouths as they whisper away. More mouths drop open, ready to catch flies. Reyna, still half blocked from sight by Octavian lifts her chin. Octavian looks at them in horror. 

“And,” Frank continues, raising his voice over the clamor, “she’s a Hunter.” 

Everyone who wasn’t talking starts to now, and everyone who was starts to shout. An ex-alpha’s long lost sister, a human  _ and _ a hunter. Whatever the outcome of this meeting, they’ll be talking about that for years. 

“A Hunter!” Octavian shouts, arms swinging wildly. “You brought a Hunter  _ here _ .” 

The crowd slowly starts to settle.

“I’m not an idiot, Octavian. I took precautions.” Frank’s voice is level, but his tone gives Octavian pause. 

“It doesn’t matter what precautions you took, you led them right to us!” Octavian turns to the crowd. “This is unacceptable. We must vote on this at once.” 

“Vote on  _ what _ ?” Jason steps past the others, past Frank, making his way towards Octavian. 

“On what will be done with her,” Octavian sneers. 

“No.” Jason’s voice booms, stopping what little muttering was left, stopping Octavian. “You won’t take a vote on my  _ sister _ .” 

“You have no say in this,” Octavian snaps. “You aren’t a member of this senate, you aren’t even a real-” Octavian clamps his mouth closed. 

“A real what? Lycan?” Jason takes two more steps towards Octavian who takes three steps back. 

“Humans and Hunters,” Octavian shouts. “They are a danger to us, to all of us. Humans are never to know about us, our laws state as much. The Hunter,” Octavian looks to the crowd, away from Thalia or Jason. “She could lead more of them to us, she could be collecting information, she could be a weapon sent here to kill us.” 

“I came here for my brother,” Thalia growls.

Frank places a hand on her shoulder, stepping so he’s between her and Octavian. 

“You came her to  _ kill us _ !” Octavian spins, looking over the room. “These humans, they can’t be trusted.” 

Another wave of muttering racks the room.

“Why?” Pipers voice wavers, nearly cracking, but it quiets everyone. “Remus thought humans were sheep, didn’t he?” Piper takes a step forward, eyes locked on Octavian. 

“Yes.” Octavian lifts his chin, looking down his nose at her. 

“He killed us. Used us for sport.” Piper takes another step.

“Yes.” 

“Romulus killed him. To protect humans.” She takes a third step, passing Frank and Thalia.

“Yes.” Octavian’s eyes narrow. 

“And the Legion, you were created to defend humans?”

“Yes.” His eyes flick to Jason for a moment. 

“Who are still sheep?” 

“Y-” Octavian stops, lips pressing into a thin line. 

“Yes?” Piper finishes for him. “Animals you’re just here to defend?”

“Jason may have given you a history lesson but what right do you have to lecture me?” Octavian turns back to the Senate. “What right does any human have in  _ our _ Senate?”

“You’re right, Octavian.” Jason’s voice is steady, softer now. “What right do they have?” He looks at Piper, his eyes bright, practically snapping with energy. “Better yet, what rights  _ should _ they have?” He turns to the crowd. “I’ve served my entire life in the Legion. I’ve fought. Sometimes alongside some of you.” Heads nod, voices murmuring. “But we never talked about what we fought for, why we were fighting. We don’t treat humans any better than werewolves do.” 

Some of the Senate members shout, raining down defensive statements. Jason holds up a hand.

“We see humans as beneath us. We think they're too stupid to understand. Then we wonder why some of them hunt us. Can you blame them? Werewolves hunt them and the group that’s supposed to protect them, that's supposed to defend them, doesn’t care about them.” 

Jason turns to Octavian. 

“Senātus Populusque Rōmānus.The Senate and the people. We’ll here the people are,” Jason gestures to Piper.

The marble reverberates with muttering and whispers. For a moment the room fills with noise, with voices debating. 

“Here, here!” someone from the higher rows shouts. “Senātus Populusque Rōmānus!” 

Another voice joins in, and another. The words are shouted, chanted. Voice after voice joining in. It rises to a peak and Reyna raises her hands. 

The chant trails off, finally dying as she steps into the perfect center of the room.    
“Jason brings to our attention a good reminder of our duty, and why we elected him to Alpha.” A large portion of the room cheers, but Octavian’s face tightens.

Piper catches the look he throws at Reyna and Jason, she also catches the hardness of Reyna’s eyes as they fall on him. 

“So we let them go?” Octavian asks bitterly. 

“You’d rather we kill them?” Jason’s words bite.

“These aren't the first humans that have found out,” Reyna says. “They will stay and discuss joining the Legion. Does the Senate agree?” 

A sea of hands go up across the rows, every member of the Senate seeming to agree. Octavian spins, mouth hung open.

“The Hunter! You can’t seriously believe  _ she _ should be let go?” Octavian directs his question to Reyna. “That can’t be allowed. The Senate must vote!”

“The Senate cannot,” Reyna says simply. 

Octavian reels like he’s been struck.

“ _ What _ ?”

“She is a prisoner. Prisoners of war fall under the jurisdiction of the Alphas.” Reyna crosses her arms over her chest. “Frank and I will decide what will be done with her.” 

“That- that can’t- the Senate!” 

“The Senate has heard you out, Octavian. This matter has been addressed, I believe?” Reyna directs her question to the group. The rustle of shifting people answers.

“Then this meeting is adjourned.” Reyna gives a last nod at Frank before turning and walking from the room through a smaller side door. The crowd begins the disperse, trickling down the steps and out of the room. 

Piper stands in the middle of a werewolf Senate building, the words  _ join the legion _ still ringing in her head. 

“Hey.” Strong fingers gently wrap around her arm. “You okay?”

Piper shakes her head, vision unfocused, chin dropped. 

“Pipes?” Jason’s voice is soft, but it grates against her skin. 

“Join the Legion?  _ Join _ ?” Piper shakes her head again. “What the fuck was that?”

“They’re not going to force you to do anything,” Jason says, fingers giving her a reassuring squeeze. “I won’t let them,” he adds more firmly. 

“You sure about that? Octavian seems like a raging dick who would love to make me do something against my will.” Piper shakes her head again, an image of Octavian giving her a poisonous grin appearing in her mind. 

“I promise,” Jason’s voice rumbles, stronger now, with a firmness that even his speech for the Senate didn’t have. 

“Okay,” Piper nods. “Okay,” she says again, if to herself then anything else.

There’s a strange echoing cough from nearby. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Frank says. “Reyna wants to talk to both of you.” 

Jason gives Frank a nod, keeping his hand on Piper’s arm. He doesn’t move at first, waiting for something. Piper lifts her chin, looking him in the eyes, knots in her stomach doing a flip. 

“I promise,” he repeats. 

Piper takes a deep breath, filling her lungs until her chest hurts. 

“We’ll,” she says with a sigh, “let’s go explain why I don’t want to join the furry club.” 

Jason’s face drops, his shoulders sagging, chin dropping. A step behind him Frank’s eyes go wide, darting between the two of them. Piper slides her arm from Jason’s grip, settling her hand in his. She takes the first step, pulling Jason with her, heading directly towards the door Reyna slipped through. 

The mahogany door is still open, a lavishly decorated room just behind it. The office is filled with a lush carpet, stuffed ornate couch, and a desk that could rival any CEO’s. Reyna sits behind it, two fingers rubbing at her temple. 

Piper lets go of Jason’s hand, rubbing her palms against her jeans and clenching her fists. She stops well short of the desk, her beaten converse sinking into the carpet.

“When you sent word you were bringing a human back I was curious.” Reyna keeps her eyes closed as she speaks. “When I realized you were bringing a female human back I was very curious.” Reyna opens her eyes, hand dropping to her desk. “I thought, ‘what fresh hell has Jason just handed Octavian?’” Reyna looks at Piper, her face softening, a wry smile pulling at the corner of her lips. “What fresh hell, indeed. It’s nice to meet you, Piper.” Reyna gestures to the chairs set at an angle to her desk. “Please, have a seat.” 

“I’ll stand,” Piper says, throat tight. 

Reyna straightens her back, eyes passing over and through Piper. Reyna brings her hands together in front of her, chin lifting. 

“I’m not exactly pleased Jason decided to take his being human lifestyle so seriously,” she throws Jason a quick glance. “Though with the way you shut Octavian down, I can’t blame him.” 

Piper blinks, not missing the way Reyna gives a slight nod as she speaks. 

“Thank you?”

“You’re welcome, but I should thank you. He tried to use that Senate meeting against you  _ and _ me. In the end he came out looking like an ass.” Reyna smiles. “A far better meeting than I expected.” 

Reyna leans back in her chair, not enough to slouch or shift her posture, but enough to shift her weight away from Piper. Somehow it lets Piper breathe easier. 

“So how much have you explained to her about the process to change?” Reyna’s gaze moves to Jason. 

“Well-”

“That’s not happening,” Piper cuts in. 

Reyna’s eyebrows lift, her mouth remaining flat.

“Is that so? I can’t say the process in exactly painless but-” 

“I can’t believe I’m expected to just up and join you, become a  _ lycan _ . After, what, three days?” Piper holds her hands out at her sides. “This is nuts.” 

“You need time to process, I understand.” Reyna’s voice remains calm, level, soothing almost. 

“This isn’t about time, this is about not wanting to  _ be a shapeshifter _ .” Piper waves her hands at Reyna with her last word to emphasise her point, stomach only slightly churning after doing so. 

Reyna lifts her chin, resting her clasped hands on her lap. She lets the room stay silent a second, two, three before she says anything. 

“There are benefits.”

“You mean the war and the people constantly trying to kill me? Having to deal with that jackass?” Piper throws a thumb over her shoulder at the Senate. “Yeah, you guys seriously need better highlights on your recruitment brochures.”  

Reyna smiles. It’s full and dazzling and beautiful and very unsettling given Piper just talked shit about her entire organization. 

“Octavian is going to _ hate _ you.” There's a cheeriness in her voice that must come from watching karma at work. “But you've clearly made up your mind.” Reyna stands, stepping out from behind her desk, bare feet padding across the floor. “I think it's in your best interest to consider it though. Consider it carefully.” She glances at Jason for a moment. “Your relationship isn't going to be easy and it's not safe. Jason is a target, which makes you one too.” Reyna looks her over. “You've made it this far though. Whatever you decide you're welcome here.” 

Piper nods, taking a slow breath while everything she's just learned is dumped into the maelstrom that is her mind. More information added to be ripped apart by uncertainty and self doubt, like some kind of horrible mental blender.

“As for you,” Reyna says, stepping past Piper towards Jason. “I believe we had an agreement.” 

“I know and I'm sorry,” Jason sighs.

“The last thing I told you before you left.” Reyna crosses the room to a bar cart. “What was it again?” Reyna pulls a tumbler from the cart, turning to look at him over her shoulder.

“I said I'm sorry.” 

“I think I said ‘Don't bring shit down on me.’” Reyna nods, pouring a deep brown liquid into her glass. 

“Reyna I'm-” 

“No, I  _ definitely _ said that.” Reyna takes a pull from her drink, closing her eyes as she swallows the liquid. “Yet here we are,” she says, opening her eyes.

“You're going to hold this over me, aren't you?” Jason grumbles.

“For a very long time.” 

Jason sighs, tilting his head back, exposing his throat and the line of his jaw. 

“And Jason,” Reyna waits until Jason looks at her. “Octavian is going to have more tricks, he's not done with this.” 

“If he comes after any of them…” Jason's shoulders square.

“Down boy,” Piper whispers, though not quietly enough as Reyna lets out a sharp laugh. 

“I'm sure he'll regret it, but he'll do it under the guise of the law, or the Senate.” Reyna waves her glass. “But you, Piper, your sister, and the other one all have my backing. Now show her something more interesting than the Senate building.” 

Reyna gives them a dismissive wave, sinking down into her high back chair.

“Reyna,” Jason says seriously. “Thank you.” 

“Don't thank me yet.” She doesn't look up as she speaks, flipping through a stack of papers instead. 

Jason takes Piper's hand, leading them back out of Reyna's office. As they step back into the Senate floor Piper feels that she can breathe again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Lycantown isn't all it's cracked up to be...

 

Between the weight of a day touring Lycan-world, and the softness of the couch, Piper nearly sinks into cushions. A montage flicks through her head; the gated community, of row after row of perfectly cared for homes crammed full of lycan families, potlucks and PTA meetings, howling at the moon and giving her kids flea baths. 

They snap into place, one layering over the other, until it's a movie that streams in her head. The movie builds until it matches the pace of Jason's leg bouncing beside her, a rate that seems to match the frequency of her nerves, causing them to snap and pull. 

She squeezes her eyes closed, pushing her head into the soft cushions. Piper takes a slow breath in, holds it, and slaps her hand down on Jason's thigh. He jumps, cushions bouncing slightly under his shifted weight. 

“You're driving me nuts,” Piper says, head turning against the cushions as she opens her eyes to glance at him.

“Sorry,” he mutters, eyes locked on her hand, gaze burning into it as his leg tenses under her fingers. 

“Really? That's all it takes?” 

Jason turns a quick shade of pink, head swiveling to face forward. He clears his throat, right hand curling around his left, eyes pointedly kept ahead of him. 

Piper sits up, leaning forward to catch his eyes. 

“I'm screwing with you, you know that right? You're allowed to be turned on by me. Little weird we're gonna see your sister soon, but still okay.” 

Piper gives him a smile, enjoying the shade of pink that's refreshed in his face. 

“It just… feels weird. I know we're together- I mean- I figure we're together but I don't want to assume- I just- I don't want to be creepy.” 

The way he stutters through only widens her smile. 

“How about we save that talk. But Jason, I don't think you could be creepy if you tried,” Piper gently places her hand against his jaw, running her thumb over the slight stubble. 

“Yeah, okay,” Jason gives her a smile that makes her stomach drop.

“And if you're going to feel awkward every time I turn you on, you better get used to feeling awkward  _ all the time _ ,” Piper bites her lip for full effect and grins at him.  

She enjoys the light that dances in his eyes and the color in his cheeks as she leans back into the couch, sinking into it as much as it will let her.

“What about you?” he asks, making Piper blink.

“Are you asking me if I'm turned on right now?” 

“What? No- no, I mean how are you? Today was a lot to take in, I want to make sure you're okay.” 

Piper shifts, pressing herself into the couch, fingers raking across the fabric. “Yeah, I'm okay,” she forces out. 

“Piper, come on, talk to me.”

“I'm fine,” she snips.

“You're full of shit. I was raised by wolves, I can read body language.” Jason takes one of her hands, squeezing firmly. 

The question that popped into her head the moment they rolled up to the gated community, the one that grew and built up on itself like an avalanche, the one that's swallowed her up and presses in on every side builds on her lips until she can't hold it back.

“Do you want me to be a lycan?” 

“What? Piper, why would you think that?” Jason's brows furrow, his weight shifting towards her. 

“Because you took me on a grand tour of  _ everything _ ? Jason, you showed me a fucking  _ gated community. _ ” Piper digs her nails into the seam of the cushion, pulling at the stitching. 

The heat creeps down her neck from where Jason's eyes linger on her. 

“No,” he says quickly. “No, I just- I thought I'd show you that you'd be safe. You know… if you wanted to stay with me.” 

The block of ice that had settled in her stomach the moment she'd asked the question melts into a flood of warmth. 

“Stay with you? Were you showing me houses?” 

Jason choughs, eyes glancing around the room. “I guess. I mean we wouldn't have to live together, they just keep offering me a house because I was alpha and I thought you could have it. That way you'd have a place that was safe. You would be surrounded by a community that would understand, and you wouldn't have to hide knowing.” Jason's words quicken, one slipping out after the other before Piper can process them. 

“You'd do that? Even if I wasn't willing to become a lycan?” 

Jason nods, throat bobbing as he swallows. “I don't want you to become one, not- not if you don't want to. I just want you to be _ you _ .” 

Jason looks back to her, eyes meeting hers and she's ready grab the front of his shirt and pull him to her. If only they weren't in a far too nicely decorated waiting room outside a werewolf prison. 

“You fucking hate this place,” she says bluntly. 

“No I just-”

“Moved to get away from all of this. To have a normal life,” Piper interjects. 

Jason sits quietly, lips pressed together, his eyes searching hers. After a moment he starts to say something, lips parting before he stops. She catches the muscles in his jaw work for a moment before he starts to speak again.

“I'd move back for you.” 

“I'm pretty sure you'd do something as stupid as get yourself killed for me,” she says flatly. “Doesn't make it a good idea.” 

“Still,” he says with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Thank you. That means the world to me, but we're not doing that.” This time Piper squeezes his hand. 

“There are going to be more werewolves. It's something you're always going to have to worry about.” 

“My boyfriend is an alpha, his sister a werewolf hunter. I think I'm good,” she gives him a grin. 

Jason blinks at her, eyes slowly widening. “Boyfriend?” 

“Do you prefer something else?”

“No!” he shouts too quickly and too loudly to be kept together. “No, I like that. Boyfriend is good.” He smiles goofily at her, eyes shining. 

“Good. So how long you think before they get us? You think we've got enough time to…” Piper trails off with a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

Jason's eyes go wide, snapping to the doors on either side of the room, starting with the one they'd been directed to and then promptly abandoned. 

“I don't think- that's- they'd, uh- they'd know.” 

“And wouldn't you like that,” Piper purrs. 

Jason's eyes move back to her, a storm behind them. He looks her over a second, mouth twitching up at the corner. “You're right, I would, “ Jason growls. 

His voice rumbles through her, a shock running down her neck, arms, and into her fingertips. His face remains blank, no blush or tint to his cheeks, just his eyes burning into her.

“Okay, that's not fair.  _ You _ can't be good at that,” Piper pushes away from him, face burning. 

Jason has the audacity to smirk at her, a tint of pink coloring his cheeks. His eyes still have a light behind them, the same light they had the night of their first date. 

“Alright, if you keep looking at me like that they're definitely going to hear us. So knock it off or hope they get us soon,” Piper smiles, watching Jason's eyes roam over her quickly before he pulls them away, the blush probably permanently burned into his skin.

She's admiring every inch of that blush when the door they entered through clicks open. Jason's off the couch in a second, nearly vibrating for a second before he tenses, then goes rigid. He doesn't even have hackles but somehow they're raised, a pit in her stomach opening up at the sight. 

Slowly, painfully, Piper turns to look at the door. The menacing horror that Piper expected deflates as she spots Octavian. Until she notices how he looks down his nose at them, eyes shining and lips curled into a smile. 

Yesterday he'd looked at her like she threatened everything his grubby hands were grasping for, now he glances at her like she's beneath him. 

“Octavian,” Jason growls the name, voice strained like he's forcing his body to say something it's not capable of. 

“Jason.” The greeting falls from Octavian’s with enough cold distance to freeze the room. 

“I never thought you'd stoop this low,” Jason's voice shakes. 

Piper’s trembling hand grabs on to Jason’s arm, fingers curling into his skin.

“Jason, what the fuck-“ the rest of the words die as another figure steps out from behind Octavian, their eyes shining and lips twisted into a vicious grin. 

“No,” Piper blurts, the slipping past her lips before she can bite down on it. 

“Oh yes,” he chuckles, his throaty voice echoing off the marble floors the same way it echoed off the concrete ones of Leo’s shop. 

Where Octavian’s gaze was passing the werewolf’s is consuming, it digs into her skin like a splinter and wedges itself there. It's not far from the look he gave her the first time they met, but only now she's Piper realize it's the look of a hunter sizing up his pray. 

“You're that willing to get rid of me, Octavian? You have to resort to being a traitor?” Jason steps forward, shoulders squaring. 

“Of course you think this is about  _ you _ . It always has to be about the great Jason Grace,” venom drips from Octavian's words. “Your insufferable act about humility, your feigned distaste for power, your so called departure from the Legion. It's always been about you, about what you want. What you think is right. I'm smarter than that though, smarter than the rest of them, and I won't let you destroy the Legion for some  _ human _ .” 

“Instead you'll give it to the Remus?”

“Not all of it, just you. Well, you and your play thing.” Octavian's eyes flick to Piper again. “A mutual benefit for both sides. They get to kill you and take her, I get rid of you, inspire the Legion, and take my place as Alpha.” 

“Like fucking hell you will,” Jason growls, heading for Octavian. 

The werewolf steps in front of Octavian, lips pulled back, fangs already sprouting. 

“Tisk, tisk, Jason. This is all for the better. Shame that your legacy will be the story of how a human tricked you into letting werewolves into the Legion, only to have her turn on you.” Octavian's voice is sickeningly calm and even.

“They won't believe you,” Jason snarls.

“I'll make them,” Octavian spits back. “I expect you can deal with him, Michael.” 

Octavian immediately spins, making it halfway through the door before he reels backwards, stumbling into the room backwards. Two hulking forms, bristling with fur and glistening fangs, stalk into the room. 

“I told you to come alone,” Octavian wheezes. 

“I changed my mind,” Michael, the scum sucking werewolf practically hums with arrogance. “Deal with him.” 

Octavian starts to say something but one of the werewolves clamps down with its claw, a sickening crunch ends the whatever he was saying. Octavian’s body is still falling, Piper's eyes taking in the details as her mind hastily tries to scrub them away when Jason shoves her. She can't keep her feet under her, can't get her legs to do more than fumble behind. 

“Run,” Jason roars, giving her another shove towards the second doorway, the one that leads to the cells. And to Thalia, she realizes. 

He has to hold her up but she makes it to the door, even manages to pry it open before they're on them. A massive weight slams her forward, the air rushing out of her as she hits the ground. She gasps for a moment, scrambling to push herself up, to turn, to run all at the same time. Piper twists, kicking against the smooth floors to get distance from the snarling and snapping. In the doorway is Jason, as his wolf, clawing and biting at one of the werewolves. 

Their massive forms take up the doorway, blotting out the light from the room as they twist and scramble. Piper can catch glimpses of the other two wolves pacing and growing behind them, lunging in to take swipes at Jason. There are three of them, hungry and waiting for blood, and only Jason to stop them. 

Piper sucks in a shaking breath, holds it for a second, and pushes back the nausea that boils like acid in her stomach. She ignores the numbness that sits spreads through her shoulders and into her arms, forces herself to forget about the cold that settles into her chest. Piper gets herself to her feet and runs. 

The closest door is halfway down the hall, Piper doesn't slow down as she reaches it, throwing herself against it at the same time she twists the handle. It doesn't budge. She throws herself at the next door, and the next, and the next until one of them flings open at her weight, bouncing off something and slamming back into her. Piper grips the edge of the door, forcing it open enough to step inside the room. 

A pair of halogen lights on the ceiling make everything glow with an artificial aura that practically hums. Including the body she's now shoved aside. Piper stumbles back into the hall, the burn of bile creeping up her throat. 

There's a scraping that comes from back down the hallway and a scream of pain. Piper looks over, still backing away from the door to find that Jason has been dragged back into the room and one of the werewolves stands in the doorway. It growls, the hall vibrating with the sound. 

Piper's back slams into the frame of a door, the handle digging into her hip. Her hand whips back, knuckles crashing into the door. Her fingers slip over the knob once, twice, before she manages to twist it open. The werewolf is halfway down the hall, taking long strides towards her when she stumbles into the room. She manages to keep her hand on the door, flinging it closed as hard as she can manage. 

“What the fuck?” The deep voice rings off the tiny walls. 

Piper spins, face to face with a set of bars that run the width of the room. Behind them stands Thalia, a length of metal held in her hands at the ready.

“What the fuck, yourself!” Piper yells, taking a step back until something heavy slams into the door and she jumps forwards again. 

“Why are you here?” Thalia demands.

“To get you,” Piper says, just starting to process that Thalia is in a cell, one she needs to be freed from.

“And where's Jason?” 

“Out there,” Piper jerks her head towards the hall, her eyes skimming over the cell. 

There’s the outline of a door, the bars replaced with squared metal welded together and bolted to the outside frame with hinges that look like they could keep the gates of hell closed. 

“How many of them are there?” Thalia steps up to the bars, one of her hands dropping from her makeshift weapon and curling around them. 

“Uh, three I think,” Piper steps up to the door, looking for a keyhole she can try and pick. 

“And he’s trying to fight them  _ alone _ ?”

“No offense, but you and your friends tried to take on two packs of werewolves at once,” Piper gives up searching for a keyhole and grabs the bars, giving them a good yank instead. 

“That was different, and what the fuck did you expect? The door to just open?”

“I don’t know!” Piper throws her hands up, the beating of her heart starting to lose pace and speed up. 

“We need the key,” Thalia says, shoving at the bars. 

“There’s not a hole for one,” Piper counters. 

“A keycard, like for a hotel. These assholes decided to go twenty-first century,” Thalia jams a finger in the direction of a raised square on the door where a handle should be, one that Piper realizes has a tiny red light. 

“Well who the fuck has that?” Piper digs her fingers into her hair, once again stepping away from the cell only to have the werewolf slam into the door behind her. “Fuck!” she screams, spinning to face the door. 

“Some guy, dark hair and a security guard looking uniform. Last I saw him was hours ago before someone came through here making a shit ton of noise.” 

“Oh great,” Piper says, eyes not leaving the door. “That sounds exactly like the dead guy across the hall.” 

The door shudders as something slams into it again, the corners of the door flexing in. Piper backs up until she’s pressed against the cell, cold metal digging into her back. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” she curses. 

“Let it in,” Thalia says at the same time another impact strikes the door. 

“What?” 

“Let it in. You have to get to that key and it’s between you and it, so let the fucking thing in,” Thalia looks at her, eyes sparking with the same energy that burns behind Jason’s eyes. 

“You’re batshit crazy,” Piper whispers, flinching as the werewolf slams into the door again. 

“And you’re sleeping with a werewolf, we’re in good company I guess.” 

“He’s a Lycan,” Piper corrects, a smile reluctantly spreading across her lips. “And yeah, we are.” 

She grabs onto the bars beside her, squeezing them until the bones in her hands hurt and then pushing herself off. She grabs the doorknob, waiting until another impact rattles it in her hand. Piper counts off three seconds before she whips the door open, coming face to face with a snarling werewolf posed to launch itself at her. As fast as she throws herself back it throws itself forward, the weight of it glancing against her as it flies into the room. 

It carries its momentum into the cells, yelping as the impact causes the metal to groan. Before it’s on its feet Thalia is looming over it, metal rod in her hand. The Hunter slams the twisted metal edge into the werewolf’s side, pulling a piercing howl from its fanged mouth. Piper watches as Thalia pulls the metal free and starts to bring it down again. It’s all the jolt that it takes to kick the adrenaline back into Piper's system. 

Her shoulder clips the edge of the doorway but she keeps running, forcing open the door into the opposite room and coming face to face with the dead guard. A wave of nausea rolls through her, threatening to have the lunch from her stomach. Piper clamps down on it. 

He's face down, hands spread limply at his sides and as hopeful as she was that the key card would be in easy reach she doesn't see anything. Piper drops to a couch, the nausea turning into a snake that coils around her throat. She digs her hand into his pocket, a gag wrenching through her. Mercifully her fingers find the sharp edge of a plastic card. She rips it free, a held in breath slipping from her lips in a sigh. 

Behind her the werewolf screams and something screeches across concrete. Still in a couch she twists, Thalia wrestling with the werewolf across the hall from her. 

Piper surges forward, shoes slipping on the pooled blood before catches herself. She dashes for the cell door, jumping out of the way as the werewolf kicks wildly. She has to reach over the werewolf to slam the key against the sensor, it lets out a dull chirp that's nearly drowned out by the scraping of claws against centner and the light turns green. 

The werewolf snaps its head around, eyes boring into her as she draws her hand back from the door. Whatever care it took in its fight with Thalia disappears, the werewolf wrenches free of Thalia, her makeshift weapon ripping open its side. It spins, jaw opening as it pulls itself back to lunge. Piper's shoes slip again, her leg sliding out from beneath her and tilting her weight backwards. She squeezes her eyes shut, muscles tensing in anticipation of the teeth that are about to sink into her. 

The door colors collides with her first, the werewolf following behind it and the momentum slamming her into the wall. Her lungs feel like they've collapsed, the air being forced out of them and unable to be pulled back in. For a moment she desperately tries to suck in deep gulps of air, body screaming at her. 

The werewolf claws at the door for a moment, it's massive paws unable to make it through the narrow gaps in the bars to reach her. It turns, growl rumbling through it as it moves to its next target. Thalia crouches, the metal bar held between herself and the werewolf like a spear. The werewolf takes a slow step towards her, claws scraping against cement. 

In a blur Thalia lunges forward, tip of her makeshift spear punching through the werewolf's neck. She twists the shaft of the weapon and pivots, shoving the werewolf against the doorway and then into the cell. It's still clawing at the weapon imbedded in its neck when she slams the cell door closed and it clicks shut. 

“Let's go,” Thalia orders, hand pulling Piper up just as she pulls on her first steady breath.

Piper is dragged out of the room and back into the hall. At one end stands a cinderblock wall, the other three snarling werewolves. Her fingers twitch and shake. The adrenaline that courses through her veins has fried out every nerve in her body. Even with Jason on their side the odds seem tipped so far against her she's barely holding on. 

She breathes in until her chest hurts and her breath stutters. Her hands curl into fists at her side. Piper expects a movie like moment where Thalia says something brave and inspiring, something she can hold onto as she charges head first into danger. Instead she gets a muttered curse and her arm is nearly pulled from it's socket as she's yanked out of the hall towards another door.

“Find weapons, any weapons!” Thalia barks. 

Piper stumbles into the door, palms slamming into the cold metal surface just before the rest of her does. 

“What?” Piper tries to turn, to face Thalia.

“Weapons!” Thalia shouts in Piper's ear as she throws open the door and shoves Piper in. 

Piper blinks at the door as it slams shut, a knot of anger forming in her stomach at the thought of being locked away on a pointless errand while Jason and Thalia fight for her life. Piper slams her fist against the door, letting the pain register as a dull ache, squeezing her fist tighter until it burns through her arm. A thundering boom rattles the door on its frame in response, Piper jumping back a step. 

On the other side of that door two werewolves are trying to kill her boyfriend, trying to kill his sister, trying to kill  _ her _ . Piper takes a breath, feeling her lungs stretch, her heart slowing just enough that she can feel the individual beats again. With the pain in her arm already fading she turns to the room, heart still pounding, stomach a tight knot that’s nearly up to her throat. Piper scans the room, taking in the cold gray cabinets that line the walls and the single table shoved into the corner, heart dropping with every detail she takes in. Slowly her stomach starts to fall from that place in her throat, tumbling in a freefall of cold dread. Whatever weapons that Thalia expected her to find in a werewolf prison Piper can’t imagine, but their lives depend on her finding  _ something _ . 

At random she picks a cabinet, wrenching on the metal handle as soon as she has a grip on it, the latch on the door catching for a moment, bowing the door slightly. Piper pulls, the door flying free with a pang that vibrates through her hand. Inside are rows of shelves tuck in perfectly, and again Piper grabs what she can reach first, tugging the drawer sharp enough to cause the contents to slide into the metal siding. Metal clangs off metal and Piper’s eyes blow wide, her stomach stopping mid descent. 

A row of silver knives lays scattered across the inside of the drawer, a wooden bar across the center with notches cut out to fit the knives in place sitting empty and useless. The purpose of this jail system suddenly much darker and less polished than it’s marble exterior shows it to be. Piper tells herself to worry about that later and worry about Jason right now. 

She grabs a handful of the blades, not stopping to straighten them out or only grab the handles, letting the edges of some dig into her skin. The door back into the hallway swings open, the noise crashing down on her. To her right two werewolves tumble over one another, claws and teeth, gouging and tearing. On the other side Thalia ducks away from a set of claws posed to rip through her chest, rolling backwards and opening up space between herself and her attacker.

Piper pulls a blade free from the handful, a sight pain and warmth registering in her hand that grips the remaining bundle. In a hasty motion she pulls back and throws, the actions occurring in a sequence she can only watch, reaction a step ahead of thought. The blade hits handle first, striking the side of the werewolf, bouncing off, then falling to the ground. 

The beasts eyes turn towards her, fangs dripping blood and saliva. Again she pulls a blade and throws, the action taking place between the beat of her heart. This time the blade meets flesh and while it doesn't stick, it slices flesh and draws a pained growl. It turns on her now, jaw opening as it hunches legs straining under it. 

Thalia’s scramble across the tile takes place in the corner of Piper's narrowing vision, the center of which is zeroed on the werewolf readying itself. A glint of silver steaks upwards, disappearing into the werewolf's chest. It buckles. The tension in it's shoulders, in it's legs, in it's jaw drain away as it folds in and collapses. The full weight of the werewolf crashes down, catching Thalia’s arm as she pulls away. In the tangle of werewolf bulk Thalia goes down, grunting as the thing crushes her. 

Piper dashes forward, the squeak of her Converse lost in the noise of Thalia cursing and Jason fighting the werewolf behind her. As soon as she's reached the body, shoulder ducked in to push, she has to step back. Her nose burns, bile lurching up her throat. The smell of death crushes every other sense into a deep corner of her perception. 

“Help Jason! Go help Jason!” Thalia's muffled voice come from the other side of the body, the sound of grunting punctuating the words. 

Piper steps back quickly, feet moving her away as she keeps her eyes on the corpse. The ache in her hand has turned into a silent scream, nerves lighting up in an arc across her palm. Her stomach settles, the smell fading away as she puts space between herself and the corpse. 

Behind her one of them yelps, a knife driving into her spine with the sound. She spins, the hallway still eclipsed by their massive forms but now one looms over the other, teeth sinking into shoulder and neck. Into  _ Jason's _ shoulder and neck. Before the werewolf can start moving to tear at Jason's shoulder, before the yelp has finished echoing in the hallway, Piper forces her fingers to loosen enough on the blades to slip one into her free hand. In the space between breaths she's moving forward, steps slamming into the marble floor in time with the booming of her heart. 

Both knives out, she throws her weight forward, the silver tips of the knives gouging into werewolf flesh. One blade slides off bone but she presses forward, straining until it refuses to go any deeper. 

The werewolf roars, the noise grating through her nerves, her muscles tensing. The werewolf, Michael she realizes, kicks. Piper crumples add she falls, sliding backwards into the wall, her lungs feeling like they've collapsed in. For a second she gulps for air, chest heaving in a vain attempt at self preservation. She doesn't catch her breath, not before Michael shifts, turning towards her. Jason scrambles underneath him, claws screeching across the floor. Both of them move for her at the same time, Michael with his jaw wide, Jason behind him with a claw sailing towards Michael's head. 

They crash into her, the mass of two werewolves crushing her into the wall, pinning her there as every nerve in her arm and side bloom into a display of pain. Her vision swims, slides into a fuzzy gray and then goes dark. The pain is still there though, still bursting inside her brain like fireworks. Through the fog she hears a sickening crunch, muscle and bone and tendon breaking. 

The weight shifts off of her, letting her slide down the wall to collapse into a heap. Piper lays their, arm and side seemingly being pulled apart fiber by fiber, waiting for the pain, or Michael, to kill her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this we have one last chapter to go! Tune in next time for more cliffhanger endings! (jk)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end, one way or another.

Time drips away, thick and heavy and sluggish. She feels it passing with the creep of warmth through her side that turns cold. It pools and slips through her fingers, tacky with drying blood. It slows with the beat of her heart until it’s nothing more than a crawl. 

If there’s a nerve in in her arm, in her side, that doesn’t burn she can’t find it. The world is, and will now forever be the moment after moment of searing pain that runs from the tip of her fingers into the base of her skull. Each wave drives a little further in, the cold creeping in behind it. 

Piper lays there, curled on the floor with her back pressed to the wall. Michael must be savoring this, she tells herself. His grin, all teeth and eyes that pick her apart, appears in her mind, leering down over her. 

Hands grab at her and Piper squeezes her one good hand into a fist, shoulders tensing. The pain comes next, but not the tearing of teeth or rough grasp of someone finishing her off. The hands move with speed, pressing into her side, trembling slightly. 

“Fuck,” his voice is hoarse and tight. “Piper- Piper you need to stay awake.” 

He presses closer, hands pushing back at the cold but doing nothing for the waves of pain that roll through her. His hands shift, lifting and sliding under her. Jason groans, the support of the ground falling away. 

Her head rolls to the side, her temple pressing against his bare chest. Hardly more than a day ago she pressed her hands against his chest, watching them get covered in his blood and now they’re here, roles reversed. Piper wonders if that same knot is building in his stomach, growing until it presses back against his lungs to make it hard to breath. She wonders if she’d feel it too if she wasn’t so fucking cold. 

Jason’s heartbeat pounds in her ear, so much heavier, so much faster than hers. She lets the noise be the single point of clarity, of focus, as the cold drapes across her. It’s so easy, so simple to tilt that mental weight into the cold, into the darkness and go tumbling down into it. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


It’s a colony of ants she imagines, lines of them marching up and down, just under her skin, making it writhe and itch. Whatever it is the doctors have given her to fight off the pain has brought this instead. Piper cycles between wanting to tear her own skin out and pulling the I.V. herself, pain be damned. 

She shifts slowly, letting her head look like it’s lulling to the side, playing the part of getting more comfortable. Her eyes peel open just enough to let  the harsh white light filter through her eyelashes. Jason’s there, same shirt, same disheveled hair, same chair he’s claimed as his home. He’s curled forward, forearms resting on the bed, his head on his arms. Piper watches, counts the time between his slow, deep breaths. 

The sheets rustle slightly has she pulls her left arm free. She turns to head, examining where the bandages on her right arm are thin enough she can get through to the itch. She practices flexing her fingers, curling them into a claw so ready to drive away the nagging in her skin. 

Her hand is stopped short, warm, rough fingers wrapping around her own. She turns back as quickly as she can, vision sloshing as it works to catch up. 

“They told you not to scratch at it,” his voice is gravel and sleep, rumbling through his chest. 

Jason blinks slowly, eyes unfocused and hazy, but his grip is firm and warm and  _ there _ . 

“And they told  _ you _ to get some sleep.” Piper’s voice is little better. 

“I was sleeping.” 

“You should be sleeping in a bed, your bed.” 

“No,” he says gruffly, dismissing any chance of that happening. “I’m staying here. With you.” 

“Fine, if you get to ignore your doctor’s orders, so do I.” Piper pulls at his grip, putting as much force as she can before she feels the stitches in the other side of her body tighten. 

“Pipes,” he says softly and she stops. “We can talk to the doctor about getting other medication, but if you itch again-“

“Yeah, yeah,” Piper groans. “I’ll pull out more stitches.” 

“And you’ll be stuck here longer. Or they’ll have to tie you down.”

“Wouldn’t you like that,” she teases, a small course laugh following her own joke. 

“Real funny McLean.” 

Piper tilts her head back, staring up into the infinite white void that is the ceiling. She’s learned it well, mapped out the pits and imperfections that have been painted over, even found and traced the hairline cracks that run its surface. 

Jason lowers her hand, still holding it in his own. His thumb runs over the back of her hand, tracing wide arcs that slow as they reach their peak before returning back along the same path. The comfort in this, in laying in a paper gown with half her right side bandaged and stitched, starts an itch in the back of her mind that rivals the one in her wounds. 

“When do we get out of here?” she croaks. 

“A couple days, maybe three if you keep pulling at stitches,” his voice is lower, firmer, a warning. 

“Everyone still doing okay?” she asks, fulling switching the tracks on the conversation, leading them into a pit he’ll knowingly fall into. 

“Everyone is fine,” Jason sighs, “just like they were yesterday. Thalia is hidden away with Gwen and Dakota watching her, Leo’s staying with them and teetering on getting murdered by Thalia if he keeps hitting on her, and Reyna and Frank are on damage control. Everyone is fine.” 

“Mm,” she hums. “That’s good.” 

“Pipes, we have to talk about it.” 

“Do we though?”

“Yes.”

She traces a crack in the ceiling, following it until it branches off and becomes too fine to see at this distance. Piper gives his hand a squeeze, then slips her fingers from his. She turns to look at him, at the way his hair stands scattered across his forehead. Gently she traces her nails through his hair, lips pulling into a slight smile. 

“You’re cute when your worried over me,” she says softly. 

“Let’s not get used to it okay?” There’s forced humor in his voice that does nothing to cover the pain. 

“There’s no way to know ahead of time?”

Jason’s face tightens up, jaw clenching, throat bobbing as he swallows. “Not that I know of.” 

“So can’t we put this off for a few weeks?”

“Pipes, if we wait until the next full moon we- we’re not going to have a plan, we’re not going to have a chance to discuss changing and the feeling what it’s like,” his voice shakes slightly. “I’ve been through that, I’ve changed on my own without anyone explaining and I’m not letting that happen to you. I’m not.” 

“So we just act like I’m going to change? Like I’m a werewolf now?”

“You’re not a werewolf,” he sighs. 

“A werewolf bit me.” She lets her hand drop to the bed.

“ _ Might _ have bitten you, or it- it could have been me that hurt you.” Jason’s eyes drop, focusing on the edge of the bed. “But it doesn’t matter, even if you were bitten by Michael, that doesn’t make you a werewolf. It’s your choice which side you’re on.”

“You sure about that? There aren’t going to be any assholes like Octavian that care about blood purity?” 

Piper clenches her jaw, pushing back on the memories of Octavian’s body falling limply to the ground. 

“No. And if there was anyone like that I’d shut them up. But- but it doesn’t matter. Michael- he was a Lycan, a member of the Legion before he betrayed it.” Jason’s voice vibrates like a metal cable pulled taught. 

“He was a what? How? How the fuck did that happen?”

“I knew him, years ago. We never really talked much but I remember when he went missing. We all figured he’d died going after a werewolf, and then when I saw him at Leo’s shop I didn’t- I couldn’t believe it.”

Piper looks over Jason, taking in the set of his shoulders, the tension in the muscles in his arms, the distant look. 

“So Octavian wasn’t the only one,” she whispers. 

“No,” Jason sighs, “and I don’t think he’ll be the last. Frank and Reyna have their work cut out.”

“We,” Piper says, Jason hesitating a moment before looking up at her.

“Huh?”

“ _ We _ have our work cut out.” 

“Piper, we have so much to talk about, to figure out besides this. We can let them handle it.”

“No offense, Jace, but your Legion sucks. They need to be reminded of what the fuck they’re doing and  _ why _ . And as shitty as it is, I think it’s up to us.” 

“We don’t have to do this.” 

“I know.” 

“You might not even be a Lycan, we won’t know for sure until-“

“Lycan or not I want to stay.” 

“Piper, this is too much to ask of you.” 

“You’re not asking, you never would, that’s why  _ I’m _ saying we stay. You have family here, friends, people who care about you. We need to figure out if I’m also going to turn into a giant fuck all monster. And all the logistics behind that, I mean what happens if we bang while shifted? Does human birth control work on werewolves? I’m a vegetarian but is my wolf?”

Jason’s face slowly breaks into a smile, one that Piper mirrors. 

“We shouldn’t keep running just because we’re afraid. We should face those fears head on. Together.” 

Jason’s smile turns into a flushed grin.

“Together,” he agrees. 

“Besides,” Piper says quietly. “Some of those houses were cute as fuck.” 

Jason laughs, quick and sharp and genuine. “You asking me to move in with you?” 

It’s her turn to flush and grin, “Maybe I am.”

Jason takes her hand, placing a kiss against her fingers that sends a little shock running through her. 

“Lycan or not I don’t care, I’m just glad I have you.” 

Piper bites down on her lip, tilting her head back and blinking away the dampness that builds in her eyes. 

“You’re a fucking softy,” she mutters. 

“Yeah, and you’re dating me, what about it?”

Piper laughs, the stitches pulling in her side cutting her off abruptly. 

“So,” she says with a grimace, “what do we do now?”

“You rest, get better, we talk.”

“So basically we wait?”

Jason nods, “Basically we wait.” 

“Sounds fun,” she deadpans. 

 

* * *

  
  


Piper lets the momentum she’s built up carry the porch swing back and forth, swaying in the cool night air in a steady pace. The fingers of her left hand trace the faint scars along her right arm, skin prickling at the gentle touch over rough skin. After weeks the skin has knit back together, still tight in a few places but no longer threatening to tear open. It comes just in time. 

The same porch, same gravel driveway, same house she pulled up to a month ago sit around her. Though this time she’s not running, she’s waiting. 

She’s woken up every morning to look herself in the mirror and ask if that will be the day she feels it. She’s spent night after night watching the moon drift across the sky, fattening until it sits nearly ripe over her head. There is little waiting left to do now, with the sun setting quickly and the moon already a pale specter on the horizon. That pull, if it is to come, that will take her out into the woods and answer the question linger on her mind these past four weeks is nearly here. 

The screen door squeaks, clapping shut with a crack that hangs in the evening air. Her fingers slow, hovering over her scars. She takes a deep breath, puts on a smile and turns. 

“Hey,” she greets him.

“Hey,” Jason responds, voice far less certain than her own. “You doing okay?” 

Piper glances back out at the treeline, at the road she traveled up with him with a nervousness, a different type of nervousness, crawling in her stomach. She’s back here where it all practically started, taking the same trip with the same people but for a far, far different reason. 

“Yeah,” she says, “ready to get this over with.” 

“I understand,” Jason says, coming to stand next to her. 

He puts his hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze. His hand is warm and firm, something real that she can bring herself to focus on. Piper leans into his touch, sifting her weight until he helps hold her up. 

Jason will turn tonight, one way or another, letting himself go for this one night. The decision had been a hell of one to convince him of, Jason’s focus over the last few weeks entirely on her. They’ve discussed the possibility of a change, of her changing, of what that would feel like, what that would mean, of what that would be like. They’ve discussed tonight again and again and again until it felt like it had already happened. 

What Jason had been reluctant to discuss, to talk about, was himself. Inevitably it had come and Piper had forced him into discussing what he would do that first full moon. 

There’s a hum in Jason now, one that’s built over the last week until it radiates out of him. If Jason is any example of what could be to come for her, there’s an appeal to this werewolf thing, one even she can’t deny. 

Piper glances up at Jason, her boyfriend. As much weight and tension has built up over the last month he’s been there. There are other memories of the last month that come to mind, ones that bring a wave of warmth to her face and a slew of thoughts to her mind. 

Tonight is going to be a very interesting she tells herself. 

“Hey,” Leo’s voice shatters the storm that might have been building inside her. “Don’t be gross out there.” 

“Leo,” Piper growls, “get out here.”

“You two could change at any moment, I’m not gonna risk it.” 

“And a screen door is going to save you?”

“Have you ever seen a dog use a screen door? I don’t think so,” Leo counters.

“Leo, get the fuck out here,” Piper snaps. 

There's a creek of the screen door and Leo steps out onto the porch, hovering by the door.

“Leo,” Jason grumbles. 

“What?” 

“We're not going to eat you,” Jason says exasperated. 

“You don't know that. Maybe you change into your wolf form and want a snack.”

“The only snack I'm likely to have is him,” Piper nods her head in Jason's direction.

Jason's hand squeezes her shoulder a little tighter. 

“Disgusting,” Leo screeches. “If I have to see you two going at it in  _ any _ form I'm injecting my eyes with boiling bleach.”

“Good to know, we'll make sure we always have some in the house,” Jason says flatly, pulling a bubble of laughter from Piper and a scowl from Leo. 

“Screw you guys,” Leo mutters, as he's walking towards them.

He slides into the swing beside Piper, staring out into the growing twilight.

“Feel anything?” He asks. 

“Not yet,” she says, heart starting to pick up, hands warm and slightly sweaty. “Last time we were here we were running from werewolves, trying to figure out what to do, without any idea if we were going to have a future. Now we're here to see if I'm a werewolf, and what exactly that future looks like.”

“Yeah,” Leo says quietly. “We need to stop fucking coming here.”

Both Jason and Piper laugh, the noise suiting the house and the fresh air. 

“We'll figure the future out tomorrow, for now we focus on tonight, okay?” Jason gives her another reassuring squeeze.

“For sure.”

“You nervous?” Leo gives her a shove with his shoulder.

“Maybe, but I know I'll be okay” She says easily. “I've got my best friend,” she shoves him back, “and my boyfriend. The rest we can figure out.”

Piper smiles and watches the sun sink below the horizon.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that left comments or sent me messages about this story. It's been absolutely amazing to write and I've enjoyed the shit out of it. A very special thanks to all of you who stuck around those months when I had other stuff going on. And an incredibly special thanks to Somethingmorecreative1 for pushing me, and this story, to be better. 
> 
> I'm sad to see this story end, but glad to see it finish.


End file.
